


A Holiday

by HCKYGRL72



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hawaii, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Surfing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCKYGRL72/pseuds/HCKYGRL72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday, that’s what he needed. A real holiday. Not one where he traveled to be at some commitment he agreed to be at, but a real holiday.  He had a few weeks between commitments and he wanted to just get away. But how does one of the biggest actors in the entertainment industry get away from it all? Benedict Cumberbatch goes to Hawaii and something completely unexpected occurs. Please read and review! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A holiday, that’s what he needed. A real holiday. Not one where he travelled to be at some commitment he agreed to be at, but a real holiday.  He had a few weeks between commitments and he wanted to just get away. But how does one of the biggest actors in the entertainment industry get away from it all? Away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi. And the fans, he had to admit it sometimes it was hard not to grimace when a fan would engage him on the street when he was just trying to get through the day. It wasn’t that he did not appreciate every one of his fans, and he would sometimes chastise himself when he had those awful feelings of exasperation when another fan would engage him, it was just hard to be under constant scrutiny. Yes, a holiday away…far away would do the trick.

Benedict Cumberbatch seemed to be everywhere nowadays, the man himself thought as he opened up is Mac to do a little catching up on correspondence, and look into some place to travel. He sat in his comfortable home in Hampstead, a place he had seen very little of in the past year or so. He really wanted to change that as much as he could. He enjoyed America a lot, especially New York and Los Angeles, but home would always be Hampstead. Even if England’s weather was never as beautiful and consistent as Los Angeles’ was, his heart always lifted when the wheels of the plane landed on British soil. His home. It would always be that.

Benedict set the cup of tea on the end table as he set upon finishing up some correspondence to friends, family, and business associates. As he finished, he leaned back to contemplate what he would like to do. He always marveled at the idea that, at least at the moment, he was able to pretty much travel anywhere he wanted. Cost really wasn’t a huge concern, but he was not one to be wasteful or gluttonous. He knew his employability could go down at any moment and he had lived the life of a struggling actor before, so he was always careful about money. That is one reason he never left his current home in Hampstead. When Olivia and he had parted ways, he almost desperately wanted to be rid of the place because of all the memories they had shared there. But is rational side had won out in the end, the home was too perfectly placed to give up. Location, Location, Location, he thought. Besides, he would make new memories here…hopefully sooner rather than later.

 _Ahhh, new memories_ , Benedict thought as he glanced around the living room. Thinking about his bachelor status was almost physically painful to consider. He was the most wanted actor in the industry, and yet rather than making his chances of finding someone to share his life with better, it only made them more complicated. That was the real concern for him. Finding someone to share all of this with. His friends, family, colleagues, fans, they were all great…but they could not completely fill the void of having someone there to greet you home. _Maybe I should get a dog_ , Benedict thought to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose to keep his head from spinning to a depressive state.

Finishing his cuppa, he set to purpose to find a place to go on holiday. He glanced out the bay window, the light was fading quickly and it was only 4:00pm in London. The day had been good by London standards, no rain, and a little sun poking through the thick layer of clouds. _Ah, England_ , Benedict laughed to himself. His best friend, Adam, was keen on a guy’s holiday and Benedict thought it would be great to have Adam along so he wouldn’t have to be alone. Benedict’s thoughts went to the time he went on holiday in Africa, just after Olivia and he had broken up, and was miserable watching the other couples enjoying their time together. No, he did not want that again, although seeing couples now did not bother him that much. It was just at the time he went to Africa it was so soon after his break up it was just a little bit harder.

Benedict scanned some websites looking for places he could go. He decided he wanted to go someplace warm, sunny, and cheerful. He looked at several places when he finally stumbled upon what he might be looking for. He smiled as he read the website. The place caters to people who are looking for privacy and want to relax. Plus they had a number of activities that Benedict, being an adventurous sort, thought would be interesting to participate in. Benedict picked up his smartphone and tapped the contact for his agent, he would ask her to make the reservations for Adam and him. Adam would be excited to go, especially since he was paying. Once he finished his call with his agent, he rang Adam. As expected, Adam was more than happy to tag along to Hawaii.

+++++

A few days later, and 24 hours of flying, Benedict and Adam landed in Honolulu. His agent had them take a somewhat circuitous routine, in part to throw off the paparazzi. They flew from London to Toronto, then Toronto to Vancouver, and from Vancouver they had a private jet take them to Honolulu. This tactic seemed to work perfectly. And the cost was not much more than a 1st class seat on a commercial flight. Benedict grimaced at the idea that maybe people would think he was being posh, as they had asserted so many other times. But Adam assured him that “people” wouldn’t give a damn.

“Just keep your cheekbones polished and doing great work.” Adam stated jokingly as the private jet left Vancouver. Benedict laughed at his own expense. Self-depreciation was a good quality to have in an actor to ensure that you did not start believing the hype. Adam had been a steadfast friend over many years. Benedict had confided in him many times, especially after his break up with Olivia, how lucky he thought Adam was. Adam wisely did not make a joke out of dealing with sick kids, crap jobs, and no sleep was nothing to be lucky about, because he knew that Benedict longed for those things in his life. Ben was an awesome guy, he had flaws to be sure, but Adam wondered why he had such issues with finding love. With his newly obtained superstar status Adam thought it would be only a matter of time before Ben hooked up with someone. Oh Ben had hooked up with several Hollywood and English actresses since his break up with Olivia, but none had keep his attention for more than a few dates.

Ben and Adam exited the private jet onto the tarmac. It was late evening, but the air was warm and a light breeze blew. They entered the terminal passing through security and were met by a representative of the resort they were going to stay at on Oahu. Benedict had looked around a bit nervously looking for paparazzi. None could be found. And surprisingly, none of the “regular” people standing in line for customs seemed to recognize him either. _A promising start_ , Benedict thought to himself. Benedict had taken precautions to where his favorite newsboy cap and a pair of black wide-rimmed glasses to disguise himself a bit. He surmised this is what Clark Kent must have felt like, having to disguise his true identity. It had worked in the past, no reason to not think it would continue to work for him now.

+++++

The morning arrived a bit earlier than both Ben and Adam had expected. Ben looked to the wood slatted windows and listened for a moment with his eyes closed. He smiled widely as he listened to the relaxing sound of the surf crashing a few hundred yards from the 2-bedroom bungalow. Arriving late in the evening and a bit of jetlag had not allowed much exploration. However, Ben looked forward to having his breakfast and morning tea on the back porch. He reached over to glance at his watch to check the time. 10:42am. _Hmmm, 11:42pm in London_ , Ben thought doing the math in his head. Ben rang down to get his breakfast delivered to the room. In the meantime he would jump in the shower and wake up Adam in the other room. They had a bunch of activities planned for the day and he were excited to get started.

About 30 minutes later a soft knock sounded from the bungalow front door. Adam was in the shower now, and Ben was dressed in casual board shorts and a loose button down short sleeved shirt. He was barefoot, but his favorite leather sandals were nearby.

As he opened the door, he was greeted by a sweet smile from a petite young woman, dressed in a resort-like polo-collared uniform dress holding a large tray in her arms.

“Your breakfast, sir.” The girl announced softly and politely. Ben could not help but notice her skin was sun-kissed, and her brunette hair was streaked with sunny highlights, no doubt from exposure to the Hawaiian sun. Her eyes were brown, but not dark, but reflected light from them. He stood in the doorway a bit awestruck, before the girl cleared her throat.

“Sir? Would you like me to put the tray on the table on the back porch?” the girl stated, shifting the heavy tray in her arms to keep it level.

“Oh! Ohhh gosh! Yes! Please.” Ben moved aside to allow the girl inside. “Let me help you with that.” Ben announced as he tried to take the tray from the girl.

“It’s alright. I have it, sir.” the girl replied, nodding her thanks, moving smoothly to the back porch. Ben had sat out on the porch for a few minutes, the complimentary local newspaper folded on the table. She sat the tray on the table softly, removing the plate covers. From Ben admired the girl silently. He chided himself ogling a young woman, but she had a pleasing shape and form. Her legs were strong, tanned, and muscular. She had nice curves. Ben had never been a fan of women that were stick thin. He liked to know he was lying in bed next to a woman, not a 14 year-old boy. The thought brought a chuckle from Ben, after which the girl turned around curiously. Ben cleared his throat and looked away, slightly ashamed the way his mind was thinking about a complete stranger.

“Is there anything else you need, sir?” the girl asked politely. At this point, Adam walked out in his own board shorts, toweling his hair a bit. The girl looked to Adam, then to Ben. _Ahhh, a couple_ , the girl thought, _no need to be worried about this creepy English guy who watched me the entire time my back was turned._ The breakfast card she had received only stated that it was breakfast for 2, she assumed a man and a woman, which should have been a relief. But it had been Layla’s experience that having a girlfriend/wife in tow did not stop some men from making unwanted advances. The resort catered to those who wanted privacy, and had the money or power to get it. But some wanted a little more than that, and were not against asking and paying for it. Layla knew some of the other women did things to get better tips, but Layla did not.

“No. That’s great. Thank you.” Ben stated quietly.

“Could you sign this please, sir?” Layla handed him the leather bound bi-fold holding the room service receipt to sign for the delivery.

“Sure thing…ummmm” Ben looked at Layla, his eyes looking at her questioningly.

“Layla…sir.” Layla responded, realizing he was asking her name.

“Layla. My name is Ben. And that hairy monster over there is Adam.” Ben motioned toward Adam, who had walked to the back porch and was pouring his tea.

“Hullo!” Adam announced and waved. Layla waved shyly back, mouthing the words ‘hello” back. Ben stood there hold thing the leather bi-fold, regarding Layla.

“Layla. That is a unique name, don’t hear it very often.” Ben stated sort of awkwardly. Layla glanced back to the tall man with pale skin, auburnish hair, and piercing blue-green eyes. His voice was very nice, especially with that British accent.

“Yeah, my father was a big Eric Clapton fan.” Layla stated with a wide smile, holding out her hand for the bifold. Realizing he was still holding it, he quickly gave it to Layla.

“Enjoy your day. I’ll be back later to pick up the tray, so just leave it on the table, ‘kay?” Layla replied softly. There was nothing to worry about with these guys. I am clearly not their type, so might as well be accommodating to get a nice tip.

“Thank you, Layla.” Ben replied as Layla walked towards the door. He watched as she moved gracefully and smoothly, a slight sway to her hips as she walked in her serviceable and practical ballet flats.

“Mahalo. That means ‘thank you’ and ‘you’re welcome’ in Hawaiian.” Layla replied, turning to walk backwards toward the front door.

“Mahalo.” Ben replied with a wide smile and tip of his head. Layla smiled brightly as she exited the bungalow.

After the door shut and Layla was gone, Ben heard Adam call out “What the hell was all THAT about??”

+++++

Layla returned to the kitchens and back room operations of the resort. _Well, dodged a bullet there with those two_ , she thought. She always cringed when non-regulars arrived at the resort. She had a fairly regular group of customers that used the bungalows she as assigned to. That made giving people really customized service simple enough. She knew how her regular customers liked things to be. And of course, she already had established what she would and would not do. Most got the message the first time. The pay at the resort sucked and she could never live on just that. But the tips were pretty awesome, and she would work at the resort restaurant once and awhile to supplement her income. Layla had 3 roommates and they all made do fairly well, but she did not want to live to work, she wanted to work to live.

“So how were the new guys?” Su Lee, a pretty and exotic Asian woman in her late 20’s, same age as Layla, asked cryptically.

“Gay.” Layla stated directly, pulling the housekeeping cart out of the storage locker. She had 10 bungalows to clean, and the sooner they were clean, sooner she could get outta here.

“Awww…too bad.” Su Lee stated with a pout. She was one of those women who put a new twist on ‘service staff.’ Layla didn’t dislike her for it, but she didn’t respect her either.

“But hey, I know you don’t go in for that sort of thing.” Su Lee announced. “Look what Mr. Cartwright got me!” Su Lee showed Layla the diamond tennis bracelet that looked woefully out of place with her resort uniform.

“Don’t get any crap on it when you are cleaning Mr. Cartwright’s toilet today, okay.” Layla stated sweetly as she pushed the housekeeping cart towards her assigned bungalows. Su Lee just laughed as she flipped her long jet-black hair over her shoulder. “Oh, Layla. You so funny!”

Ben and Adam exited the bungalow, both excited about going deep sea fishing today. As they walked down the gravel walkway, Ben saw Layla coming out of another bungalow, pulling a heavy looking housekeeping cart up a steep path. She was strong, but it looked like it was taking some effort. Ben and Adam both sprang into action, helping her pull the cart the last few feet.

“Ohhh, Mahalo. But I could have gotten it.” Layla announced, looking about to ensure her supervisor had not seen them helping her. “The more towels I put in the laundry bag, the heavier it gets.” Layla explained, half-smiling.

“I imagine it would.” Adam stating the obvious, watch Ben just smile and stare. Ben had forgone his newsboy cap, and only had is sunglasses with him, which were casually hanging from this shirt pocket.

“Where are you off too?” Layla inquired, rearranging a few of the cleaning items on the cart that had shifted.

“Fishing!” Adam announced, clapping his hands together and rubbing them in excitement. Layla smiled at the child-like display. She looked at Adam, then to Ben, seeing their pale skin.

“Do you have any sunscreen to take with you?” Layla asked curiously.

“Ummm…no.” Ben replied, looking to Adam.

“Here. Take these and put it one a few times while you are out. On your face, legs, arms, everywhere that is not covered by clothing. It should keep you from getting to crispy. Oh, and don’t forget the tops of your ears. You howlies always forget about that.” Layla stated as she handed Ben two small bottles of sunscreen, SPF 25.

“Howlies?” Ben asked interestedly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. For Hawaiians, it not a nice thing way to describe people who are not local. It literally means ‘not from Hawaii, a tourist’.” Layla bite on her bottom lip nervously, hoping she had not just gotten herself in trouble with these guys.

“Well, I guess we are howlies.” Ben announced with a smile.

“Yeah, but is a derogatory term, so I shouldn’t have used it.” Layla stated shyly, silently kicking herself.

“Ah, but a very apt one.” Adam explained, putting his shades on.

“And you are not a howlie, Layla? I mean you have a great tan, but you don’t look Hawaiian?” Ben asked with a wide smile, hoping what he said did not sound like an insult. Silently Ben kicked himself.

“Well, I’m not Hawaiian, but I’ve lived her for a while, so I am not a tourist.” Layla explained as she shift the cart to move down the path.

“Well, thanks…I mean, Mahalo for the sunscreen. I imagine the tops of both of our ears would be pretty ‘crispy’ if you had not come along to remind us.” Ben stated as he waggled the tube of sunscreen at her nonchalantly.

“No problem. Have fun. Good Luck!” Layla waved as she started to push the cart away. Ben looked down at the sunscreen and smiled, turning to walk away.

++++++

“Ok. I would just like to point something out to you.” Adam announced in the back seat of the Range Rover to Ben as they travelled to the dock.

“And that is?” Ben asked as he typed a text message on his phone to his agent.

“That girl, Layla.”

“Hmmm. What about her?”

“You like her.”

“Hmm…what? What are you talking about?”

“Come on, admit it. You like her.” Ben shook his head in denial, glancing back to his phone. “You haven’t so much as looked at another woman since you and you-know-who hooked up. And this morning I came into that room, and your tongue is practically lying on the floor eyeing Layla from behind.”

“What?! What does that mean? She’s attractive, that’s all.” Adam was unconvinced, so Ben tried again, sighing with effort. “Look, maybe it has been…awhile…since…well, anyway…it doesn’t matter. I came here to get away. And that is what I am going to do. I don’t need a bunch of shit raining down on me because I am fucking horny.”

“Well, you can get ‘away’ with Layla while you are at it. Just hang a towel or sock on the door to warn me when it happens.”

“Right. Right, Adam. I can see the headlines now…’Benedict Cumberbatch shags female housekeeping staff in Hawaii.’ No. That’s not gonna to happen.”

“Hey Ben, let me let you in on something you may have not noticed…” Ben looked at this best friend curiously. “I don’t think Layla has any idea who you are.” Slowly it started to register with Benedict. He had registered with an assumed name, “Benedict Carlton,” and only the owner of the resort and security knew who he really was.

“No. no…I am sure she knows. And if she doesn’t know, I am sure it is only a matter of time before she figures it out or someone tells her.” Ben replied.

“You, my friend, have started to drink the Kool-Aid.” Adam stated shoving his friend lightly in the shoulder. “You think everyone looks at you and says…I think I know him. Let me Google his face…come on man…” Ben considered Adam’s pronouncement.

“You came here to get away, go on holiday. You should enjoy yourself. With whomever you so choose to. God knows you won’t be the first Englishman to shag a beautiful, sexy woman on holiday in Hawaii. No headline there. None.” Adam leaned back in his seat letting his words sink as they travelled down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise encounter, a date (sorta), the joy of the surf.

Layla was finally done with her shift. Time to go home. Well, not home-home, her other home. The beach…to surf. That was her passion. That was why she took the job at the resort, submitting herself to the pawing, unsolicited hands of rich men, and women sometimes. It was all to keep surfing. She would surf before she went to work sometimes, or immediately after. The three days she had off a week were her days to get all her crap done and do as much surfing as possible. But sometimes she only had one day off, since customers would come into town and want her specifically. But, when that happened, and then they left, she could take a few extra days off to recuperate.

Only 3 of her 10 bungalows were occupied. None with her regulars, so she didn’t need to be overly concerned. All of them staying currently had just wanted her to deliver the meals and clean the rooms, which was fine by her.

Her tips might be lighter this week, but Layla was very careful with her money. She didn’t own a car, her and her roommates had a ‘house’ car, which everyone in the house had access to drive, but she rarely needed it. The resort was on a good bus route, and she had been taking so long, the driver, Kimo, practically knew her schedule. He would call her if she was not at the stop when she was supposed to. That was local island life. Everyone looked out for each other. It was like one big happy family, with a few exceptions. They lived right on the beach, so getting to the surf wasn’t an issue. But the real waves were a short walk up the road. The house she and her roommates rented was owned by her late Aunt’s estate. In her will, Layla’s aunt had made it clear she wanted Layla to live there, however she was required to pay rent. The rent was ridiculously low for the amount of house, but still Layla got some friends together and they rented the place ever since. Her friends knew it was an awesome deal, so they all treated the home with respect, but had made it their own. On most Friday and Saturdays nights, there was some sort of social gathering at the house, mostly local surfers. It was a great life, Layla had to admit.

++++

A few days went by and Ben had very limited interactions with Layla. Each morning before they awoke, Ben would discover breakfast with his preferred tea and coffee on the back porch waiting. It was truly a nice touch to not have to figure out what to eat for breakfast. The beach was so peaceful and relaxing, plus he could enjoy a traditional English breakfast, eggs, beans, mushrooms, bacon, and sausages…the works. _Ahh this is heaven_ , Ben thought taking a large bite from his croissant. Both he and Adam had gotten quite a tan, by English standards at least, in their activities in the last 3 days. It was amazing what they had seen and done. Ben had decided he wanted to take a drive into the local town, see how the locals do it. He loved interacting with people, especially if they did not realize who he was. It was a gamble going into the local town, but he would put on his ‘disguise’ to help deflect any curiosity.

A driver, really someone from the resort’s security detail, was assigned to Ben and Adam. They assured the man they did not need him to come with them as they walked around the town. If things got to be too much, they would call him to have him pick them up. The driver relented, but told them he would also stay in town, nearby, if anything should get out of hand. Ben and Adam hardly thought it could get any worse that a Hollywood premiere where hundreds, thousands of fans calling you over to them. _Yes, it would hardly come to that_ , Ben thought. And he had not heard or seen any glaring evidence of paparazzi about, so it was a good sign.

+++++

The town of Pūpūkea was at the heart of the surfing world, Ben and Adam were soon to discover. It was mid-May, so the Banzai Pipeline was flat as a pancake, but there was still a great deal of activity in the area. Places for great surfing were still available up and down the coast, but this is where is all started. Ben and Adam walked the area, Ben in his newsboy hat and sunglasses, taking it all in. Soon they found themselves on the beach watching the surfers work their magic. There must have been 200 surfers out in the water, all jockeying for position on the waves. But it seemed orderly enough. There were quite a few women on there too, Adam noticed. All of them looked a lot younger than both of them, they quipped almost simultaneously. It was a running joke with them that they were getting older, faster every year.

“I think we should try it. They have surf lessons at the resort. How hard could it be?” Adam quipped to Ben, who arched an eyebrow in question.

“That was the same thing you said about snowboarding. I was black and blue from my ass to my feet for 2 weeks after that little adventure.” Ben reminded Adam.

“Ah, but you loved it.” Adam replied back to Ben, who chuckled to himself.

“Yes. It was a lot of fun.”

So they returned to the resort, ordered up surfing lesson and got after it. Ben and Adam returned to the bungalow feeling rejuvenated even though neither one of them actually stood up on the board. It must have quite a sight to the sunbathers on the private beach. But they had fun.

It wasn’t until the next morning that it was no longer fun. Ben woke up earlier than he planned with a throbbing pain in his right shoulder and left thigh. He could barely move either of them they were so stiff.

Layla quietly entered the bungalow, as she always did, carrying with her customer’s breakfast tray. She had not seen them much in the past few day, which was fine, since that gave her less chance to do something stupid, like call them howlies. Ben unnerved her. Even though he was gay, he had that super sexy voice, the British accent, and those piercing eyes…plus his lips. Man, his boyfriend was certainly lucky. _Oh well, all the good ones seem to bat for the other side_ , she thought. Plus he was so polite and had a certain charm. Layla figured it was just the accent that made it sound like he was charming. But damn….she needed to stop cataloging all his wonderful attributes. He was definitely not interested in her.

As she placed the tray softly on the back porch table, she heard a loud thump from the bedroom, then a louder groan. Layla walked towards the sound. It did not sound good, but she did not want to walk in on anything going between Ben and Adam. Then she heard another loud groan, and this did not sound like pleasure. Still unsure, but concerned, Layla closed her eyes and knocked.

“Is everything alright? Hello?” Layla called softly, but loud enough she was sure whomever was on the other side could hear her.

“Layla, I need…come…come in.” called Ben’s voice through the door. He did not sound like he was okay. Layla kept her eyes closed, hoping what she saw on the other side would not be too horrible. As she came through the door, she slowly opened her eyes to find Ben on the floor next to the bed, holding his shoulder. Seeing no one else around, Layla jumped to help.

“Oh my goodness! Are you alright? Did you fall? Should I call an ambulance?” Layla asked quickly, as Ben sat up slowly, wincing a bit as he did. “Do you think you should move, Ben?”

“It’s okay, I think I just need some help standing up. May be some Ibuprofen.” Ben stated as he struggled to stand up. He had only his boxer briefs on, but it wasn’t much different than a swimsuit to Layla. She was unsure if she should help him or tell him to stay still. In the end, she saw Ben was hell bent to get up, so to be sure he didn’t really hurt himself, and she looped his arm across her shoulder.

“Mahalo.” Ben stated, gingerly walking with Layla towards the adjoining bathroom.

“Mahalo.” Layla replied as they reached the bathroom. Ben slumped onto the toilet seat lid.

“There is some Ibuprofen in my shaving kit, over there.” Ben pointed to the black leather Louis Vuitton shaving bag on the end of the bathroom counter. Layla opened the leather pouch and pulled out the bottle. She opened it up and poured a few into her hand.

“Two, please.” Ben groggily asked.

“Take three, judging by the swelling on your leg shoulder.” Layla handed Ben the pills to him, filling a glass from the sink with water. Layla watched as Ben took the pills, his eyes meeting hers as he drank the whole glass of water.

“Thank you.” Ben stated as he handed the glass back to Layla.

“Mahalo.” Layla replied softly, taking the glass from Ben. “What happened to you? Did you get into a fight?” Layla’s question caused Ben to chuckle.

“I am just getting too old to be doing kid stuff.” Ben replied, running his fingers through his auburn hair to tame it a bit.

“Kid stuff? What kind of kid stuff?” Layla asked innocently, but immediately realizing it was none of her business. It wasn’t even right for her to be standing here with him in his underwear in the bungalow bathroom. “I’m sorry. It’s none of my business.”

“Sorry? Why are you sorry? You came to my rescue. Scooping me up from a jumbled mess on the floor by the bed.” Ben looked up at Layla again. “Adam and I took surf lessons yesterday. It seems this body is not made for such rigorous activities.” Ben patted his abdomen in jest, looking down at his state of undress. “I supposed I should get some clothes on.”

“Might be a good idea. Do you need any help?”

“What? Getting dressed?”

“Ummm…well, getting to your clothes and such? Do you…want me...?” Layla pointed towards the chest of drawers where his clothes were.

“I think I can manage. But I would ask you to stay until I am done, just to be sure I don’t need rescuing again.” Ben gave Layla a loop-sided grin.

“Sure. No problem.” Layla departed the bathroom, then exited the bedroom, carefully closing the door. She chastised herself for admiring a man who had no interest in her, a gay man. But he was attractive, she could say that. He had a lean swimmer’s body, much like a surfer’s body, but he had a less muscle than a surfer, but still attractive. His legs were nice, too. She waited a bit for Ben to come out of room.  When he did he looked like a little old man, hunched over in pain.

“I left your breakfast on the table. You should eat something. Are you sure you don’t want me to call someone?” Layla asked, wringing her hands nervously. Ben reached out and softly paused her hands from wringing.

“I’m fine, love. No worries. Just need to work out the kinks.” Ben hobbled over to the table, sitting gingerly in the chair, sighing in relief. He stared at the food before him, wondering if his arm and shoulder to take lifting the kettle to pour the tea. Layla, seeing the dilemma, walked over lifting the tea kettle and pouring into the waiting cup and saucer.

“Care to join me?” Ben asked softly as Layla placed the kettle back in its holder.

“Ummm…I really shouldn’t. But thanks for asking.” Layla saw Ben’s shoulders droop a bit. “If you don’t mind me asking, who did you take lessons from…for the surfing that is?”

“Hmmm…his name was Rick…yeah, Rick. Seemed like a nice fellow.” Ben replied, glancing up at Layla. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, just asking. I hope you feel better….Ben.” Layla turned on her heal and left the bungalow. Ben smiled to himself as he thought about her obvious concern for him. He laughed out loud when he heard the thumps and groans from the other bedroom, knowing exactly what Adam must be feeling right now.

+++++

“Fucking Rick.” Layla whispered softly as she left the bungalow. She knew what Rick had done. Instead of giving them a long board and some baby waves, he put Ben and Adam on short boards and the rough stuff. It was something some of the more scrupulous surfing trainers did to dis-sway howlies from taking up the sport. She never could understand why the owner of the resort didn’t see that. But she was not one to make waves, but if she saw Rick she was going to say something.

Later in the day, Layla got her chance. Rick decided to make an appearance at the main resort building and Layla decided to confront him. Rick had always liked Layla, but she had never given him a chance. He was too smarmy, like a used car salesperson. He was a decent surfer, but he thought he was a surfing god. Man, she hated guys like that.

“Hey Rick!” Layla called as she pulled her housekeeping cart to the side of the walkway. Hearing his name, Rick paused. When he saw it was Layla, he smiled widely, like a Chester shire cat, bounding over to Layla expectantly.

“Hey Layla! How’s it going?” Rick asked pushing himself into Layla’s personal space. Layla back up a step to get some daylight between them.

“It’s great, great. Hey listen I hear you had some real howlies out on the break yesterday.” Layla asked

“Oh yeah! Real pasty faced English dudes. I mean they did better than I thought they would. They didn’t give up, even though I gave them short boards, probably too short for them.” Rick laughed, nudging Layla jokingly. Layla laughed half-heartedly.

“So the board were too short for them, huh? It must have been hell from them to paddle out and keep their balance, huh?” Layla laughed again, Rick laughed shaking his head.

“Oh man, yeah. They were paddling like hell. I am sure their shoulders are about to explode this morning from that workout. But hey, if they want to ‘learn to surf’ they need to feel the pain, right?”

Layla’s face dropped at Rick’s last comment, she stopped laughing. Rick looked at her curiously.

“What?”

Layla moved in closer, speaking with direct menace, “Listen here Rick, you are not the self-imposed guardian of surfing. You had no right to do that to those guys!”

“Oh it was harmless. They’re fine.” Rick stated cavalierly.

“Harmless? People get hurt surfing. They die, Rick. You should have never have put them on short board and full overhead waves….”  


“What, those faggots were game for it!”

“You know what Rick? I used to at least respect you for your surfing abilities, but now I can’t even respect you for that. I am telling The Krewe what you did to those guys. And we will see if you EVER get to ride another wave on Haleiwa or Sunset Beach again. You got me?” Layla was jamming her finger in Rick’s chest as she spoke. Rick’s face had done a shade paler at the mention of The Krewe getting involved. The controlled the beach and if you were exiled, that was it.

“Layla, I’m sorry.” Rick stammered as Layla returned to her cart.

“No, Rick. What you did was unforgivable. Those guys could have gotten really hurt. You think it’s some kind a game. You dishonor your uncle and brother’ memory with what you did. What would they think?” Layla knew it was a low blow to bring in Rick’s uncle and brother, both had died in surfing accidents, but she needed to be sure he understood the risk he had placed both Ben and Adam by doing what he did. She did not look back as Rick stalked away.

Layla pushed her cart away and turned the corner. Her breath caught when she saw Ben standing there with thunder seemingly coming from his eyes. He must have heard the whole exchange between them. _Fuck_ , Layla thought as she looked at the thunderous look of rage coming from Ben’s eyes.

“Ahhh…Ben.” Layla glanced back to see if Rick was still there, but he was gone. “Are you okay? Do you need something? Where’s Adam?” Layla tried to act casual, but her nervousness was very apparent.

“Is it true? What you said to him?” Ben asked quietly and directly. Layla bit her lip nervously.

“You don’t have to respond. Your look is enough of an answer.” Ben pushed away from the wall he was leaning on, moving in the direction of where Rick had gone.

“Wait! Don’t! He’s not worth it.” Layla pulled on Ben’s arm to stop him, pleadingly. “Besides… it will just implicate me and I…I might lose my job.”

“Why would you….never mind.” Ben took a deep breath. “And here I thought I was just a bad learner.” Ben laughed half-heartedly.

“No. Just a bad teacher.” Layla responded releasing her hold on Ben’s arm. Ben looked done almost bereft from losing her touch, which confused Layla. _He’s a gay man, Layla. And a customer, you never get involved with a customer_ , Layla reminded herself silently, _you’re already more involved than you should be. Oh God, she should have never confronted Rick_.

“Thank you, Layla, for rescuing me once again.” Ben stated quite solemnly.

“Rescuing you? How did I rescue you? Again?”

“I was going to inquire about more lessons. But it would seem that the teacher is not reliable.”

A crazy thought sprang into Layla’s head suddenly and before she could stop herself she said it out loud.

“I could teach you.”

“You? Do you surf?” Ben asked incredibly.

“Do I surf? Hmmmm…no I don’t surf, but I think I can teach you…Of course I surf!” Layla exclaimed boisterously. “It’s the only thing that I seem to do on my off time, so yeah, I could teach you. And Adam.” Layla laughed at herself, but suddenly was worried if she had stepped over the line. Ben’s face broke into a wide, honest smile.

“Excellent! When can you take us out?”

“Well, you will need a day or two to heal up. But we can practice on land positioning on the board to help speed things up. Get you to actually stand up on the board.”

“Hey! I stood up…for like a half second.” Ben stated affronted. Layla laughed at his effrontery.

“Well, we will see if we can make that 2 or 3 seconds at least.” Layla stated returning to her cart to continue working.

“Okay…it’s a date.” Ben announced keenly. Layla was more confused at Ben’s choice of words


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surf Lessons, Ice cream, snogging in the moonlight.

The next few days were interesting to say the least. Layla brought some longboards from the rec shed to practice standing up on the board. Over and over again, Ben and Adam laying on their stomachs, and then popping up to land on the board.  Each time they did something that would cause them to wipe out. Dragging one foot, a knee…they were getting up to high, both feet on the board at the same time. You don’t want to be fish food! Over and over again, but Ben liked the time with Layla, however he was unsure if she was even interested. She still seemed unaware of who he was, which both excited and bothered him. He wondered if she was just a great actress and knew exactly who he was…but that seemed a bit outlandish, even by his standards. What did she have to gain? And if that was her game, the signs of his interest would not be seemingly ignored. No, she was still not aware. And once she found out he detested the thought of the changes that might occur.

Finally, the day came for his first true attempt at surfing. Ben looked at the gigantic boards Layla brought down from the rack on the range rover.

“These are a lot bigger than the ones we used before.” Adam announced.

“That’s what she said.” Ben announced with a laugh.

“Alright you two! Get your head in his. The waves are big today, so we should be good. But as I explained these longboard are more stable and less tricky. They are a little harder to paddle out in, but I think you guys can handle it. C’mon…I’ve got some friends waiting for us.” Layla started to walk away.

“Friends?” Ben asked nervously. What if they recognized him? The gig would be up then.

“C’mon, man! Let it be. If they recognize you, so what. It will be fine.” Adam stated reassuringly, his hand on Ben’s shoulder. Layla paused at the road, looking back, seeing the intimate exchange between Adam and Ben. She sighed in resignation…. _always the good ones._

But Layla’s friends didn’t recognize him, or at least they say anything. Ben and Adam had the best time riding wave after wave. Layla was a great teacher; patient, direct, compassionate. The sun was setting and Layla called for them to come in from the water.

“C’mon you guys! The tiger sharks are just looking for Englishman to eat right about this time! Get out!” Layla’s friend and roommate, Tommy called out to Ben, Adam, and Layla in his Hawaiian accent. Ben and Adam were so water logged from being the ocean. They came out of the water, grabbing the towels to dry themselves. They loaded up the Range Rover to go back to the hotel.

“I could’ve kept doing it!” Adam announced from the backseat. Layla was driving, and ben was in the front seat. Layla laughed at Adam’s sincere admission.

“You are a really great teacher. You should be teaching people to surf for a living. Then you could do what you love all the time and get paid for it.” Ben announced as the car whisked them back to the resort.

“Awww…thanks! But I think it depends on if you have good students, which you both were excellent students! I both get gold stars!” Layla replied jokingly.

“No, I’m serious. You are a great teacher. You have a passion for surfing. I really think you should consider teaching it to others, instead of working at the resort….which you hate.” Ben replied back directly and sincerely.

“What makes you think I hate it?”

“After seeing you today out there surfing….???”

“Well, I am sure there are things that you do for your job that you don’t like.” Layla replied pointedly.

“I agree. You should consider the possibility of teaching surfing to howlies. You speak our language.” Adam announced laughingly.

They pulled up to the resort, all of them piling out. Adam walked into the resort ahead of Ben. Ben lingered by the Range Rover, as Layla grabbed her things.

“Say Layla….I was…wondering if maybe you wanted to go….get some….get some…ice cream… tomorrow?” Ben asked as he shuffled a bit from foot to foot.

“Ummm, yeah. Sure. Ice cream. Okay.” Layla smiled in response.

“Know any good places around?” Ben asked expectantly.

“Oh yeah. I know a place that makes killer waffle cones.”

“Great! I will see you tomorrow around 7pm?”

“Um, yeah. Okay. See you then.” Layla walked away, her arms full as she walked off to the entrance of the resort to the bus stop.

+++++

The next day, at 7pm, Layla met Ben at the bungalow. She dressed in her favorite jean shorts, tank top, sandals and a soft button down shirt. Ben exited the bungalow and Layla looked around him, searching for Adam. Upon on seeing him, she looked at Ben questioningly.

“Adam’s not feeling well. I think it’s all the sun and the fun….it’s getting to him. I hope you don’t mind that it’s just me.” Ben asked

“Of course not.” Layla announced sweetly. Ben offered his arm to her as they walked away.

“Such a gentleman. To escort an innocent girl…” Layla stated as she looped her arm in his and stated in her best southern accent. Ben laughed at her acting display.

They arrived at the ice cream shop. Ben had insisted they take the bus so he could see how the locals do it. Kimo smiled and nodded at Ben as he climbed aboard, then giving Layla the proverbial thumbs up as she followed him. Layla shook her head, like not even close, my friend. Kimo gave her a sad face in response.

“You are right, Layla. These are killer waffle cones.” Ben declared as he took another large bite from his cone. He liked strawberry, banana, and coconut ice cream mixed in his. Layla like chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate.

“I told you so.”

“So tell me your story. Start with when you were born and end right when we walked into the ice cream shop.” Ben asked with a sly grin, Layla’s eyes getting big. “Just kidding. But tell me about yourself.” Ben asked as he continued to eat his ice cream cone.

“Well, it pretty simple. I’m a military brat. My dad is a retired Marine.” Ben made a soft ‘ohh raah’ sound in response.

“Tough gig. I am sure he scared all the boys off.” Ben replied

“Not the really good ones. He just was helpful culling the herd.” Layla laughed at Ben’s raised eyebrow.

“A herd of boys. Right. Okay. Check. Next.”

“Well, we moved to Hawaii when I was 12. That’s when I learned to surf. It was just kid’s stuff back then. But when we left when I was 16, I realized how much I loved it.” Layla glanced wistfully down at the ice cream, then glanced at Ben. “I vowed as soon as I graduated I would come back. Whatever it took.”

“And did you?”

“Yep, for about 6 months. I was too immature. I had no idea what I was getting into. I mean I had friends from when I was a kid, but they were all immature too. 18 years old, no parents, not a good mix.” Layla paused for a moment. “So I move to LA. It was the best alternative. I could still surf, but I could also go to school that didn’t cost an arm and a leg, work, you know all that.”

“What did you study in university?”

“Marine Science.”

“And now you work at a resort….” The statement hung in the air between them. Layla ducked her head a bit.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean….oh Christ, I’ve gone a fucked it up, haven’t I?” Ben pleaded.

“No. You are right. But it might not be the most glamorous job, but I get to do what I want. I mean, are you doing exactly what you went to school for?” Layla asked expectantly.

“Well, actually yeah. I am.” Ben answered with a loop-side grin. _Of course he is_ , Layla thought, _he’s too freaking perfect. If he wasn’t gay, I would have to seriously consider breaking my rule about getting involved with customers_.

“So what about you? How did you and Adam meet?” Layla asked curiously. Ben thought it a strange question, but was distracted as he watch Layla take long, luscious licks from her ice cream cone. Ben cleared his throat.

“Um, we meet a long time ago…at university. He’s my best friend.” Ben explained as Layla shook her head in acknowledgement. “He and his wife are two of my best friends actually. And I am the godpar….” Ben paused as Layla’s eyes had a sudden surprised look to them. “Are you alright?”

“Ummmm….Ad…Adam is married? Has a wife?” Layla stammered. Ben’s heart dropped a bit. He suddenly realized that Layla must be interested in Adam and not him.

“Yes, he has a wife and three kids. Of which I am god parent to all.” Ben smiled gently, but kindly, suddenly realizing he may be crushing a young woman’s dreams.

“So…you….you and he….aren’t…..are not….a…couple?” Layla stammered

“What? No! God, no! He’s my best mate.”

“But you are staying together…in the bungalow.”

“Ahem, there are two bedrooms, Layla.” Ben’s heart suddenly started thumping again in his chest. “Wait…this whole time….you thought…Adam and I were a couple?” Ben waited expectantly and watched with joy, as Layla put her hand over her mouth in shock at what she had just learned, and nodded in the affirmative.

Ben started laughing, hard, and Layla followed suit. It was about a minute later that the laughter faded, and they looked at each other. Ben, seeing an opportunity, decided now was as good a time as ever to make a move.

Ben leaned across the table slowly, pausing almost imperceptibly to gauge Layla’s reaction, and gently cupping her chin and cheek with a light caress. He brushed his lips lightly across Layla’s soft lips. Ben felt her softly exhale, like she was holding her breath, and then pressed a sweet, chaste kiss on her pliant lips. It was over in a moment, both of them still in their movements, just sat gazing at other. Ice cream seemed to be forgotten and the world seem to stop moving. Layla who spoke first.

“I think things just got really complicated.”

Ben placed a gentle hand over hers lying on the rough picnic table, absently stroking the underside of her wrist, in gentle encouragement.

“Why do you say that?” Ben whispered, gazing down at the hand he held in his, and looking back up at Layla.

“I’ve….I’ve…never done…anything like this before. I mean…..with someone from the resort.”

“And what are we doing that you’ve never done before with someone from the resort?” Ben’s voice seemed to be almost a caress, as physical as the one he was giving to her hand and wrist on the table.

“I don’t know.” Layla whispered. Layla suddenly stood, breaking the magically moment. “I have to go. I’m…I’m sorry Ben. Thank you. Thank you for…..the…um…the…ice cream. It was great.” Layla grabbed her purse and started walking away.

_Go after her_ , Ben’s mind screamed. _No, don’t, it will just end badly. She obviously does not want to pursue anything…not with you. Go after her. Don’t let her go. She’s not Olivia_ , his mind screamed as he watched Layla get further and further away. Swiftly, he was on his feet. Next he was moving. Soon he was not far from Layla, who had turned onto the beach.

“Layla! Wait!” Ben called out. At the sound of his low-timbered voice, Layla paused and turned. He ran the remaining distance to her, fearing she might change her mind if he took too long.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you or push you or…..”

“You didn’t frighten me. I was just…..unsure. I don’t want to get involved with someone who will be gone in a week. Do you know what I mean?”

“Yes. Believe me I do understand.”

“And it’s not because…I mean….you are great, incredible….almost perfect. It’s just you’ll be gone and then what?”

“Layla, you are so lovely to be around. You see me. So many people don’t see the real me. They see what they want. With you, I’m me again. I don’t have to pretend.” Ben’s assertion confused Layla, but she waited for him to continue. Ben moved close to Layla, taking her face softly in his hands. “I have treasured these days with you, even though you thought I was gay, but you allowed me to be me. And that is such a gift that you have given me. I fear that will change…..”

Layla reached up and grasped both of Ben’s wrists in reassurance, gazing up into his intense eyes. He seemed to struggling to say something.

“What will change? Why will it change? I don’t understand.” Layla sighed, looking wondrously at this man who was never at a loss for words, struggle to formulate a single sentence.

Moment of truth…Ben though…he started to talk, but Layla cut him off as she pressed her lips to his. Ben’s only response was a soft groan, and to gently pull her closer so his body enfolded hers. Her lips moved fervently over his mouth, their tongues dancing, their lips seeking more. The crescent moon was high above showering them in soft moonlight. It was an enchanted moment. Ben ran his hand through her soft, silken hair. Layla always smelled of sunshine, like her skin radiated it. How wonderful it would be to wake up in cloudy England with aroma of sunshine lying next to him. The thought made Ben shiver from the intensity. They kissed for a long time, seemed like ages, but they paused, both out of breath and breathing heavily from the power of the passion they were feeling.

“I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything, Layla.” Ben announced with solemn sincerity, brushing his lips across her forehead.

“Okay.” Layla whispered desperately.

“If all we have are the next few days, then I will be happy for whatever it brings.”

Layla could have cried at his beautiful declaration. Layla was sure that this is what love should feel like, and she would ride the wave as far as it would take her.

Ben and Layla walked to the bus stop. They had finally stopped snogging each other on beach and decided they should probably get back. Kimo’s, the bus driver, shift had end, for which Layla was grateful. They entered the bus and took seats next to each, Ben placing a soft hand on Layla’s knee. It was terribly late, but Layla was tired from working most of the day. And the situation was just….well it was just too much for her.

Layla glanced over at Ben. He seemed relaxed and happy as he looked out the window. She liked his style, his dress was casual, but so very British. She smiled at the back of his head as she glanced at the newsboy hat perched there once again. But other things he did were curious

“Why do you wear those wide-rimmed glasses?” Layla asked quietly. Ben’s head whipped around in response to her question. He had meant to tell her everything on the beach, but one thing lead to another, and he had not been able to finish his explanation. He glanced around to the other passengers on the bus. He wondered if any of the recognized them _. Man, I really have drank the Kool-Aid_ , he thought ruefully.

“I mean, they obviously are not prescribed. Are they some British fashion thing? I don’t keep up with those things, unfortunately.” Layla continued trying to keep the conversation light, pointing to her constant beach attire, but sensing that Ben was nervous about something.

“No, I just…yes, its British thing. Don’t you like them?” Ben asked with a teasing voice, leaning in slightly to Layla, his eyes dancing.

“They’re great. It’s just that you didn’t wear them on the beach, while we were…you know…” Layla’s cheek flushed with embarrassment at remembering all the kissing and touches on the beach. It was quite adorable to witness, Ben decided, smiling back at her.

“When we were snogging on the beach, you mean?” Ben teased.

“Snogging? Is that what ya’ll call it?” Layla asked with a surprised laugh. Ben took her hand and brought it to his lips, smiling up to you.

‘Yep. That’s what we call it.” Ben paused glancing at Layla, who was once again holding her breath. “I would very much to show you something everything Britain has to offer.” Ben stated with a husky whisper and a light kiss to Layla’s cheek. Layla took as an innuendo of what Ben had to offer, shiver running down her spine.

“Have you ever been? To Britain?” Ben asked softly. Layla was jolted from her sexy thoughts of Ben, when she realizes he wasn’t using innuendo. It made her smile brightly and she finally exhales, nodding silently that she had never been to his home country. Ben nodded in acknowledgement, leaning back in his sea, still holding Layla’s hand.

“Well perhaps someday we can rectify that tragedy.” They both sat in silence as the bus pulled up to the stop at the resort. Layla made to get up and walk with him. Ben held up his hand at the bottom of the bus steps to stop her.

“No. Don’t come with me.” Layla looked a bit crestfallen. “You will have to wait another half hour for the next bus to take you home. I don’t want you to wait on my account.” Still holding her hand, squeezing it gently in silent acknowledgement. “See you tomorrow?” Ben waited a moment.

“Yes. See you tomorrow.” Layla announced, lightly squeezing Ben’s hand in return. Ben took two more steps down, but did not let go of her hand. They arms and hands were both outstretched, like if letting go meant the end, Ben’s eyes penetrating Layla. His eyes reminded her of the shallow ocean after a storm right now.

“Good night, Layla.”

Good night. Ben.”

And with that he let go of her hand. The bus driver closed the doors and spoke.

“Ohhhh, honey! That man has got it bad for you! Don’t let that pass you by. I am tellin’ ya!” The tall Samoan woman announced to Layla. She knew her, her name was CeCe, and she smiled back at the woman’s advice as she returned to her seat.

“I should send you my dentist bill, girl! That scene just gave me a cavity it was so sweet.” CeCe mockingly fanned herself continuing to speak “…and that voice and accent…ggggiiirrrll. Ummhmmm.”

Layla didn’t hear all that CeCe said, she was too busy watching Ben walk up the driveway to the resort, alone. He didn’t look back. She tried not to think about what that meant as the bus pulled away.

The bus pulled away with a groan and churn. Ben didn’t look back, until he reached the entrance and watched as the taillights of the bus pull farther away. He never dared to hope that he might actually have found someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, anonymity, a sweet tooth.

Layla returned home. It was almost 10 pm, not horribly late. Tommy and Vance were on the back patio, playing Xbox. Susie, her other roommate, was not home yet. She walked into the kitchen in something of a daze. She grabbed a long-neck Landshark beer, opening deftly and moving to the “house” laptop. Everything was communal here. It was just better that way. Of course, the laptop had seen its better days, but it worked well enough for them. Mostly Facebook and general internet use. Layla had an IPhone, like everyone else, and she did a fair amount of her internet use on it.

Layla sat the beer next to the laptop. She opened the Google search engine, her fingers pausing over the computer keys. She wouldn’t be the first single female who googled a man whom she had just met and was attracted to. Plus, it was obvious Ben was concerned about something she would discover and it would change things. Maybe he was married, like Adam. _Oh god, no_. Layla thought. _Or maybe he’s a CEO of a big company that would be better_. There had been nothing provided to her from the check-in registry when they arrived. That was usually a sign to NOT ASK, so she didn’t. But now, it was different. She had ‘snogged,’ as Ben would have put it, the hell out of him on the beach. He had made it clear he was interested in her. She should have some idea of what she was getting into. Bette to know now, before things get really, really complicated, than to wait.

She knew his name Benedict Carlton. She knew he was from London, England, so she took a chance with that. _God knows how many hits there will be with that little bit of information_ , she thought ruefully, taking a sip from her beer. The results came up, over 28 million! And all the top 10 results referenced a Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch. She looked at the information….thinking…Cumberbatch…she remembered hearing that name somewhere. She decided to click on the small thumbnail image next to the first hit. Layla gasped a bit at what she saw. Sure enough it was her Ben. _Oh my god_ , Layla thought. Know she remembered hearing his name when Tommy had talked about the movie The Hobbit, Desolation of Smaug….about the dragon…how badass he was. Ben was an actor. A very famous and desired actor at that. _No wonder he was worried_. It all made sense now, his declaration of being able to be himself, his concern for the potential change. Layla’s finger hovered over the other items on the internet page for a moment. She could find out a lot about him from here. It was dangerous. But something stopped her. _No, that is what he is afraid of. He wants me to get to know him._ Layla worried her lower lip with her teeth. _Oh my god, Benedict Cumberbatch was interested in Layla Thompson. I’m a no body,_ Layla thought to herself. Maybe that’s what he wants. But she did look at his IMDB page, just to familiarize herself with his work, Layla giggled a bit to herself. But should she tell him that she knew?

+++++

The next morning Ben was surprised to see Adam had packed his stuff and was preparing to leave.

“What are you doing? We have a few more days here?” Ben asked as he walked from his bedroom in his bathrobe.

“YOU have a few more days here. And it appears you don’t need crusty, ol’ me hanging around to gum up the works. Right?” Adam asked as he checked his passport and wallet. “I changed my flight last night, hope you don’t mind, I put it on your credit card.” Adam laughed, Ben joined him.

“No, of course I don’t mind.”

“At least I am taking a commercial flight back. No cloak and dagger shit to deal with since you won’t be around.” Ben nodded as he took a sip from his coffee mug. Breakfast had arrived as usual before he had awoken. Ben wondered if Layla had brought it.

“She didn’t bring it. One of the other girls did. Maybe that’s a good sign?” Adam advised Ben, who looked a bit deflated at the notion Layla was not the one who had brought their breakfast. Just the knowledge she was close by made him happy. But she had work to do, so he had to respect that. His happiness and hormones could wait, Ben mused.

“Well, I’m off. I will text you when I get back home.” Ben and Adam shook hands and embraced like only brothers and longtime friends do.

“Enjoy yourself, buddy. You certainly deserve it.” Adam stated, patting Ben’s shoulder encouragingly. Ben nodded his thanks to his friend. He was sad to see Adam go; Adam was a buffer between himself and Layla, keeping things light and funny. With him gone, Ben would have to deal with his emotions without the benefit of that buffer/filter. It changed the dynamics a bit, but what else could be done. Adam had admitted that he was having a great time, but he did miss his family _. Ahhhh, Adam, a true family man_ , Ben thought as he returned to the table at the back porch, opening the newspaper to beginning his morning routine.

Adam was pulling his large suitcase along the path when he met up with Layla. Layla saw the suitcase and looked up expectantly, wondering if he and Ben were leaving.

“Good morning, Layla! Don’t worry it’s just me leaving.” Adam announced, seeing her concern.

“Oh, I am sorry to see you go early. Is everything okay?” Layla asked a bit breathlessly.

“Everything is great. The place is great. You…you have been amazing. Truly.” Adam stated with a knowing smile. “It’s just that….well….I miss my family. Ben and I have great fun on these little adventures, but after about a week, I need to be back home.” Adam shrugged his shoulders.

“I understand.” Layla responded warmly. Adam grabbed his suitcase again, moving closer to Layla.

“Take care of him. Okay?” Adam asked softly. Layla ducked her head in embarrassment, but nodded in agreement. “Ben’s a good guy….a great guy. He just needs….well, never mind, you both will figure it out.”

“Mahalo, Adam.”

“Mahalo, Layla. Maybe I will see you again someday?”

“Maybe. Some day.” Layla bit her lip. “Have a safe trip home.”

And with that Adam departed the resort. It was just Ben and her now. The thought made her stomach tighten up at the thought, both in expectation and a little fearful. _Was she ready to do this?_ Her mind asked herself. _Do what? What are you doing, Layla?_ Layla played the questions over and over in her mind as she walked toward his bungalow. He had made it clear he did not expect anything from her. But still, she wanted to do something...with him. She had to admit he was attractive to her, in an odd sort way. It wasn’t any one thing, it was the whole package. Physically, he was fairly attractive, but not in a chiseled, macho way. It was his manner and his voice…oh god that voice. Layla had to admit that was the really intriguing part. Plus he was so well-spoken and listened intently to what was being said by others, like it really mattered to him. She wanted to have more conversations with him about so many things. She was not an idiot, but she did not involve herself with trivial things. She had her own ideas about what was important, like the environment, the health of the oceans, stuff like that. He seemed to be someone who could chat as well as listen for hours about things.

She paused outside the bungalow door, her hand hovering over the door to knock. Finally she knocked softly. She heard his voice call out he was coming, heard his shuffled, hurried footsteps as he got to the door. The door swung open and he was there, in his bathrobe. Layla took a step back in surprise.

“Good morning, love.” Ben greeted her with an earnest smile, moving aside allowing Layla to enter.

“I’m….I’m sorry if I’ve disturbed you…” Layla stammered about.

“No, no…you didn’t disturb me…come in, come in.” Ben responded enthusiastically. Layla hesitated for a half second, then moved through the doorway. A soft thanks was all Layla could muster in response. God he looked amazing in that white, fluffy bathrobe. His skin was getting more tan each day, and we wore it quite well, for an Englishman.

“Care to join me? Coffee? Tea?” Ben moved towards the back porch. A place so many times had placed customer’s food trays on in the past. It was so different when you were actually attracted to that customer, to be in their presence, in their bungalow. It was exciting. She knew she should decline his kind offer, but she decided it would be nice for once to sit with him in the morning, having breakfast.

“Coffee, please.” Layla responded. Ben looked over the moon at her acceptance of his offer. He obviously expected her to decline. It made Layla happy to see his joy. Layla moved towards the table, Ben moved the chair out for her to sit. She thanked him kindly. She reached for the coffee pot, but Ben shooed her hands away, picking up the pot and pouring.

“Cream? Sugar?” Ben asked gently.

“Cream, three sugars.” Layla announced as Ben poured the cream in her coffee and put three sugar cubes in her cup.

“Sweet tooth, eh?” Ben remarked as he returned to his seat, handing the cup and saucer to Layla. Their fingers brushed as she accepted the cup and saucer. Sparks flew between them, but neither acknowledged. “I will have to bare that in mind…in the future.”

The future, Layla thought. She was not going to think about the future, just today, now. She had decided to not tell him she knew who he was. Not yet. It would only be a matter of time before it was revealed. This area of Oahu was isolated, but it was still full of tourists. She would let things play out. Let him enjoy his anonymity for as long as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Layla sipped at the nearly perfect coffee from the cup Ben had just handed to her. She did not know what to say. She only hoped she wasn’t making a huge mistake. Ben stirred his tea in silent contemplation, Layla watched as he took a sip and listened to the satisfied sigh that came afterward. He really did enjoy his tea, Layla thought.

“Well…we can’t sit here in silence all morning. I am sure you have work to do, so I don’t want to keep you from it.” Ben winced a bit at the last bit, he hoped Layla didn’t take it as a dismissal or something of that sort. He watched anxiously for her reaction.

“Yeah…I do have to work today. But….I finish my shift at 1, so maybe we can meet up after?” Layla asked encouragingly. Ben sighed internally that Layla was so easy going.

“That sounds lovely.” Ben responded. Layla had begun noticing Ben’s truly British way of speaking. She really liked it.

“Do you have anything you want to do? I mean…what do you have in mind?….oh, shit….” Layla stammered a bit, blushing. Everything she said brought very pleasant memories of their snog session on the beach the night before to her mind. She definitely would like to do more of that.

Ben reached across the table, taking Layla’s hand in his, stroking the back with his thumb softly. “That blush on your face is quite becoming on your cheeks. Make one wonder what you are thinking about to cause such a reaction?” Ben stated with a soft sexy smile. Oh, he was thinking of that enchanting evening yesterday as well.

“Do you want to go surfing again? I know a spot where can go, not a lot of people around…” Layla offered, speaking about a placed only the locals knew about. She would have to stop to talk to the The Krewe to be sure it was okay with them. She was certain it would be okay, but just to be on the safe side. But, Layla knew what Ben was afraid of now, so she hoped by offering a secluded spot he wouldn’t think anything strange about it. But at her offer, Ben regarded her a bit curiously.

“Why would you want to take me to some place where there were not a lot of people around? Are you ashamed of me?” Ben asked in genuine interest. Layla arched an eyebrow, taking her hand from his on the table, and stroking his cheek…..it was a very forward move, but she wanted him to relax.

“Maybe I want to be alone with you. Maybe I want to show you something really special to me. Maybe I just want you all to myself.”

Ben turned his face into her palm softly, his eyes closing in revelry, a happy smile gracing his visage “Take me anywhere you want. I am yours.” Layla’s heart melted as his eyes spoke the same words as he gazed upon Layla in adoration. Ben reached up, grasping her wrist softly, turning his lips to her palm and kissing it lightly. Layla had never been given such romantic treatment before. It slightly unnerved her, since she was not used to it, but she loved how it made her feel. At that very moment, she knew she was in terrible trouble. She needed to keep her head on straight. Ben had not asked for sex or anything like that, but at this rate she would be in his arms, and then in his bed before she knew it. She wasn’t sure she was ready for that, especially with him being a celebrity.

“What’s going on inside that pretty, little head of yours?” Ben asked cheekily, tilting his head slightly to attract Layla’s attention again. Ben suddenly realized he may have gone too far or done something wrong. “I’m sorry…if I….god, Christ….” Ben released Layla’s hand, looking away in irritation…at himself.

“It’s alright, Ben.” Layla assured him, smiling. “I’m just not used to being treated…..correctly I guess. Most men are not like you, or at least the ones I have met are not.” Layla paused a moment, thinking. “It’s just that I’ve never had anyone say some of the things you’ve said before. It’s just different…..in the best possible way.” Ben nodded in appreciation of Layla’s explanation, understanding her reaction a bit. Layla looked down at her watch.

“Oh my god, I’ve got to go!” Layla announced as she stood up, gulping down the last of the coffee in her cup. With that the spell in the room was broken. Ben leaned back in his chair, contemplating, appreciating Layla for a moment.

“If I want to get all my work done on time, I better get crackin’! See you at 2? Need to get some things from the house before we go.” Layla asked with a broad smile, looking down at Ben’s smiling face.

“2pm. Absolutely.”

“We’ll need a car, so if you could get one and meet me at the ice cream shop that would be great. Are you okay to drive around here?” Ben looked at Layla strangely. “I mean, we drive on the right side of the road…so I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable.”

Ben chuckled to himself and responded, “Love, I’ve been driving the mean streets of America for quite some time now. But thanks for your concern.” Layla laughed at his quip as he winked at her.

“Oh I wasn’t worried about you. I was worried about everyone else.” Layla shot back as she walked to the front door of the bungalow.

“Saucy wench.” Ben muttered as Layla walked out, hearing her laugh a bit harder as she closed the door, calling out, “Is that a British term?”

“Very British!” Ben shouted back, smirking at the teasing exchange. 2pm could not get here any faster.

+++++

But 2pm did arrive, and Ben procured one of the resort Range Rovers to drive to the ice cream shop just outside of town. Security asked if he was sure he wanted to go alone. He assured him that he was fine, jumping in the vehicle and driving off.

Layla was waiting at the same tough picnic bench they had shared the night before. Ben saw her and quick steered the car to the side of the road to find a place to park. But he didn’t have time, because Layla quickly opened the passenger door and climbed in. Layla leaned over and kissed Ben on the cheek. Ben responded by kissing hers as their faces were cheek to cheek. The unbeguilly sweetness of the gesture was all Ben could contemplate.

“Where to?” Ben asked, his wrist and watch resting on the top of the steering wheel.

“My place. It’s just up the road.” Layla announced pointing in the general direction the vehicle was pointed. Ben looked at her in surprise.

“Why did you have me meet you here when I could have just as easily picked you up at your home? Wait, how did you get here?” Ben asked curiously.

“I walked. But I knew I couldn’t give you directions to it because you’d never found it. It was just easier this way.”

“OOOkkay. But I still think I could have found it and saved you from walking. You have no idea how ridiculously confusing London’s streets can be. I might have surprised you.” Ben announced with a smirk as he put the vehicle in gear and waited for traffic to clear so he could pull out.

A few minutes later, Ben was questioning whether he could have found the place. They turned into street after street until finally they arrived. They parked the car on the side of the road in front of the house.

“Ok. I take it back, I probably couldn’t have found it. This is beautiful, Layla.” Ben took in the tropical setting and the modest homes lining the street. He could hear the ocean, so he surmised the beach was on the other side of all these homes. Wow, is all he could think. Paradise. Layla ran to the storage shed on the side of the house. They didn’t use the longboards that much, so they were kept in the shed. Layla grabbed two and hauled them toward the Range Rover. Ben assisted as soon as he saw her. Layla ran back to get 2 short boards in the back of the house.

“I’ll be right back!” Layla called as she ran to the back of the house. Ben loaded the longboards onto the rack on top of the Range Rover.

No one was home right now, so she quickly grabbed a cooler with some ice and beer, some fruit that wasn’t rotten, out of the refrigerator. She glanced at the short boards, figuring Ben was about 165-170 lbs. He would need about a 6’ 8” foot short board, she grabbed her favorite 6’1” fish board. Ben was waiting as she came around the corner, he grabbed the small cooler from her, putting them in the back area of the vehicle.

“I brought some towels from the resort.” Ben announced as Layla climbed easily up to the rack to secure the surf boards on the top with bungie cords. “Why bring the shorter boards? I thought you said the longer ones are easier to handle for beginners?”

“They are. But I thought maybe you wanted to try something new. Or you could sit on the beach and watch how a real pro does it.” Layla stated mock smacking Ben in the chest playfully. Ben flinched and tried to block her playful shot, laughing at her comment. “I’m driving!” Layla announced as she hopped in the driver’s seat.

“Yes ma’am!” Ben called in his best impression of a deep southern accent. It sounded so funny coming from him Layla threw her head back laughing. She was finding he had a knack for picking up people’s tones and accents pretty easily. She remembered him telling her about how Tommy had helped him and Adam out in the surf that first day, and he had picked up Tommy’s island accent almost perfectly. She was impressed then, but thinking on it now, he was an actor so it was his job to imitate people. That thought made her pause again, just for a moment. Was he acting with her?

++++

Layla turned the vehicle off the paved road onto a rough, unpaved road. The road was uneven, but fairly dry, so no need to engage the four-wheel drive the vehicle was equipped with. Ben held on to the handle above the passenger window, glancing furtively at Layla, who seemed unconcerned with the narrow road and rate of speed they were going.

“Aren’t you afraid someone is coming the other way? I mean there is no way to see with all the overgrowth….” Ben asked nervously.

“Not really. No one drives down here much, but I am fairly certain it will be just you and me out here today.” Layla glanced over at Ben with a sly grin. Ben relaxed a bit, trying to enjoy the ride. Layla had visited The Krewe before going to ice cream shop. They had agreed to allow her to take Ben to the spot, and they advised she would probably be alone with a wink. It was all in good fun, but she appreciated their support. She played by their rules, so they honored that respect by giving her permission to take a non-local to a truly local spot. If they had denied her request she was prepared to advise them that Ben would probably never be back in the future, just to assuage their concerns of a local surf spot being overrun by tourists. When she left she thought about that possibility as she walked to the ice cream shop to meet Ben. She knew she had to face that reality, but she was in control so she could keep herself from being really hurt by a fling with a gorgeous English actor. Yes, she was in control. All she had to do was keep control when she was around that same gorgeous English actor.

Layla slowed down to a few miles per hour as they broke through the overgrown road onto the beach. “Holy Christ! This is amazing!” Ben announced a bit breathlessly as he looked at the tropical paradise laid out before him beyond the windshield of the vehicle. The waves were smooth and consistent, not rough or very big. But big enough that they could have fun. Baby waves, 3-4 footers at most, as Layla would describe it, Ben thought as he exited the vehicle. Layla had parked the car near a slanting palm tree in the shade.

“Yeah, I used to come here when I was a kid a lot. This is where I learned to surf.” Ben and Layla stood there gazing at the beauty of the place. “C’mon, let’s get out there.” Layla urged encouragingly with unabashed enthusiasm. They un-loaded the surf boards and Ben chose the long board since he had much success on it the other day. Layla grabbed her fish surfboard and they walked towards the water.

“I was dreaming about surfing all night.” Ben announced as their feet it the water.

“Ahhhhaaa, English has surf stroke, huh?” Layla laughed jokingly. Ben laughed as well, not adding there were a few other things he dreamt about as well. Why break the spell with an off color remark, he thought, giving Layla a sidelong glance as they moved farther into the surf. He loved her teasing and natural way. There was nothing contrived or fake about Layla, and he loved that. In the business he was in fakeness was required to do your job, and some people took it out of the work into their real lives. Ben had tried to be careful not to become that, but he had to sometimes smile and wave, when all he wanted to do is stab himself in the hand. Ben physically shook his head to stop himself from thinking, instead focused on the water, the sun, and Layla.

“The water is so warm.” Ben remarked as he launched himself onto the long board, lying flat on his stomach as Layla had shown him. Layla also jumped on her board so they could paddle out together. Layla and Ben padded out further in to the surf, Ben watching for Layla’s cue to stop at the right spot. They duck-dived under the rolling waves to ensure they didn’t get pushed back to the beach. Since Ben’s board was much bigger, a few times he miscalculated and he got rolled over. They both laughed and Ben took it in stride, climbing back up on the board and paddling out. Soon they were past the surf out where the reef ended and there was sharp drop off into the deep ocean. They sat and waited, Layla watching as the waves started to build farther out.

“Just tell me when, ‘kay?” Ben spoke as he watched how intently Layla watched the waves.

“Ok. Get ready. This one’s coming in from the outside.” Layla stated, turning on the board in a prone position. Ben did the same.

“You feel it? The water moving out? That’s when you start to paddle. Go! GO!” Layla dug in deep, Ben mirroring her strokes. They paddled a bit and Ben felt the water moving backward and building. He moved quickly, popping up on the board, bracing his feet, knees bent. Suddenly he was off, the board streaking along at a good clip. Ben felt the rush of wind and air and power of what he was doing. It was potent feeling the power of the surf under your feet. He let out a whoop of joy, reveling in the moment. He was so engrossed he didn’t see Layla maneuver closer to his long board. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her movement. She moved swiftly and powerfully, steering closer to him. She was concentrating intensely. Suddenly, she jumped and landed at the front of his long board. The ride continued and she laughed, moving the board this way and that. Ben loved it. Then suddenly it was over. Layla jumped off into the water. As she came up, she saw Ben do a flip off the board into the shallow warm water. He was really enjoying himself. Over and over again they paddled out, rode a wave in, sometimes together, sometimes alone. Layla had just finished her ride and saw Ben paddling like hell to get on the next wave. She was impressed, he was able to see the wave build and gauge when it was time to paddle. It was an amazing afternoon.

Soon the sun was dipping low in the horizon. They had stopped surfing and were just lying on their backs on the surfboards on the surface of the ocean. Layla and Ben moved their hands back and forth to keep the boards close, but soon Ben had found a way to keep them closer still. He held her right hand in his left and they just drifted for a bit.

“Ahhhhh,….surely there must be heaven and this is what is looks, feels, sounds, and tastes like.” Ben stated as he ran is tongue over his lips tasting the salt from the sea.

“Well, if we don’t watch it we will drift all the way out to sea. Next stop Vancouver.” Layla announced as their fingers intertwined and played on the water’s surface lazily.

“Yes. I do suppose we should get back to land. Were we belong.” Ben stated as he rolled over to start paddling back. Layla’s head came up and glanced at him strangely.

“We belong here.” Is all she said as she started to paddle back to the beach.

They reached the Range Rover, leaning the boards against the side. Layla grabbed one towel for her and threw another at Ben. They started to towel off and Layla grabbed the cooler from the back seat.

“Hungry?”

“Ravenous.”

Layla grabbed a few more towels and they spread them out under the slanted palm not far from the car. Layla decided against the beer right then, but the fruit she had packed was perfect. The ice had melted a bit so she took a few pieces and chewed on them. Ben did the same. Soon all the surfing and sea air made them both very sleepy. Ben was leaning up against the palm, one leg stretched out, another bent. His eyes were closed and he looked like he could be asleep. Layla smiled as she slipped closer to him. She laid her head on the shoulder and chest, which he immediately responded to by wrapping his arm around her lightly. Layla cuddled up against him, the towel wrapped around her legs and waist. She could feel Ben’s heart beating strongly under her ear as she lay there. They didn’t say anything, just enjoyed the moment.

It was incredible to be where he was, with who he was with, and feel the way he felt. He loved that Layla did not feel the need to speak…just be. A rare quality in a person…and frankly, even more rare in a woman he mused. Perhaps that is what Ben enjoyed so much about Layla. She was simple, she could just be Layla. She wasn’t chasing anything, she had her dream; she was living a great life. Ben found himself envying Layla. He mused about his life with Olivia and how driven they had both been to be actors. Perhaps that is why after 12 years they ended it…they weren’t driven to be with each other, but were chasing similar by wholly separate dreams. It wasn’t until much later Ben had realized it. Olivia was not keen on having kids, fearing it would make getting work more difficult for her. She liked children, but she wasn’t willing to have them. So Ben had waited and waited and waited. He watched his married and unmarried friends have kids, start a family. He finally asked Olivia to marry him, thinking that maybe that would be the beginning of something. While she hadn’t said no, she didn’t seem excited about marriage. So the engagement continued on for years. Finally, they started to spend less and less time together and it was Ben who called it quits; although Olivia was not overly broken up about it when he did it. And that, as they say, was that. He was single, over 30, and had not been single in 12 years. That was almost 3 years ago. Layla didn’t seem to need anything but simple things, natural things, real people, Ben thought. She was not beholden to an industry where your currency could collapse overnight because of an ill-timed comment or situation. It was unfair to compare Layla with Olivia, or most of the people within his inner circle of friends and collegues. However, that is all he had. It made Ben sigh softly.

Layla heard the sigh and smiled against Ben’s bare chest. “I’ve heard that sigh before. It better be from exhaustion and nothing else.” Layla admonished Ben. “What are you thinking about?” Layla asked as she ran her hand over the light dusting of dark blond hair on Ben’s chest. He didn’t have a lot, and what he had was almost soft to the touch, Layla thought. Ben was absently drawing circles on Layla’s bare shoulder. He could feel her warm body pressed against his side.

“I was thinking……that it could be really simple to get lost and be happy in a place like this. I can see why you love it here.” Ben looked down at Layla, who had turned her head up to look at him. Her chin was balanced on her hand lying on his chest.

“I am sure London has places just like this that are easy to be happy in as well.” Layla reminded Ben, smiling coyly.

“Oh no, love, not like this. Nothing like this. But…there are places that make me happy. A lot of places, actually.” Layla looked expectantly, an eyebrow arching in question. “As of late, I have not had much opportunity to enjoy them, sadly.”

“Tell me about them.” Layla asked softly. Ben contemplated her question, thinking about the places and that it might reveal more about who he was. It was then he realized he had not told her last night, nor this morning. She needed to know the truth. But I did not want to end this moment, a selfish response to what he should do, he thought.

“Well, there are a few places. The rooftop terrace of my parent’s flat in Kensington. That is one of my favorite places. The public swimming ponds in Hampstead Heath, or ‘The Heath’ as we call it. Hmmm…what else?” Ben filtered through places that would be potential dead giveaways to his identity. He really needed to not be doing this. “The Old Vic theatre…you can literally feel all the talent that has stood on that stage. Dim sum on Haymarket Street. Ohhh, and the Tate Modern…. fantastic modern art museum, right on the Thames, across from St. Paul’s Cathedral.”

“Sounds like wonderful, happy places to me.” Layla replied sunnily.

“They are.” Ben responded his eyes closing, then popping open again. “Oh! And my home…I love my home. It’s in Hampstead as well. I just had it remodeled, so it’s just about perfect now.”

“You just remodeled it? Did it need work?”

“Well, it wasn’t in poor shape, but I needed to make some changes. Updates.”

“You said it was almost perfect?” Layla gazed up curiously, pausing. “Why only ‘almost’ perfect?”

“Because…. I have no one to share it with.” Ben answered honestly. He could have added a bit about the extra rooms for his future children, but he thought it better not to bring that up during a very new courtship. Was this a courtship, he thought. Yes, I suppose it is.

Layla turned her head back to the lie on Ben’s chest, thanking god that she had broken her rule about customers at the resort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DROOL ALERT - you have been warned......

Layla and Ben laid there for a little bit. Ben had decided to partake in one of the Landshark beers Layla had packed in the cooler, balancing it on the top of his right thigh casually with his right hand, and his left arm still holding Layla close to his side. The warm ocean air had dried them both fairly quickly and now it was getting warm.

Layla opened her eyes lazily, her mouth dry. She glanced over at the beer perched in Ben’s hand, leaning against his thigh. She hadn’t even heard or felt him reach for it or open it. She was impressed he was able to do all that with one hand, since she was sure she would have noticed the removal of his gentle arm from around her back and shoulders.

Layla decided she was thirsty too. Casually, she reached over and took the beer from Ben’s grasp. He looked down at her curiously, but relented as he realized Layla’s intent. Layla took a long swig from the long neck bottle, a satisfied ‘ahhh’ coming from her lips as she pulled the bottle away. She handed the bottle back to Ben, who also took a pull from the bottle.

“I think I am jealous…” Ben stated casually as he lowered the now half-empty bottle to the sand next to his hip.

“Jealous?” Layla looked at him peculiarly.

“Of that bottle. It has been lucky enough to feel the press of your lips today. While I have not…” Ben remarked staring intensely at Layla, his thumb brushing lightly against her lower lip.

“..Not yet.” Layla whispered. And like a siren’s call, Layla rose up and softly, gently pressed her lips to Ben’s. Layla braced both her hands on either side of Ben’s body, leaning into him, her lips and her chest the only thing touching him, brushing softly against him. Ben reached up with one hand cradling the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, his fingers threading through her beach-blown hair. Ben slanted his mouth against Layla’s, the kiss becoming more intense. Their tongues danced, taking and giving. Layla’s was almost unable to breathe as they continued to kiss. The tips of her breasts reacted to the slight shifting of their bodies as they sought to deepen the kiss, her nipples hardening in response to the light contact. Ben’s body was also reacting, in obvious and not so obvious ways.

Ben swiftly wrapped his arms around Layla’s trim waist, feeling the curve of her hip against his hand, and pulled her into his lap. He wanted to be closer to her, a lot closer. She straddled his hips as they continued to kiss each other, however Ben moved down to Layla’s neck and shoulders, he felt a shiver run through her as he continued his intimate assault. Layla wound her hands into his auburn hair, which had taken on a much lighter shade due to the exposure to the Hawaiian sun. She felt like she was being ravaged by a god. She could feel his strong, lean muscles across his back stretch and pull as he caressed her languid body. More impressively she could feel is arousal through his shorts as she straddled him. It would be nothing for them to…..do it……right here. Oh god, Layla thought, she hadn’t thought about THAT. She hadn’t thought to bring anything for THAT. Not even in her purse, did she carry anything. She needed to put the brakes on before it was too late. Ben was making it very easy to forget about any control or reason. Slowly though, the kissing became less frantic, less intense. Ben’s grip on her body loosened a bit, his head leaning softly against her upper sternum, his breath coming in quick pants. Layla just sat there, silently stroking his shoulders, upper back, the softness of his hair, rejoicing in the feel of this incredible moment, this incredible man.

“Still jealous of that bottle?” Layla whispered against the shell of Ben’s ear. Layla giggled as she heard and felt a deep and wicked laugh erupt from Ben, his face tilting up to gaze upon Layla. His eyes seemed to have changed color, and they looked like a shallow sea after a storm. Deep blue-green with flecks of gold. She felt like he could see right through her soul. She lightly brushed his short hair back from his face. Ben mirrored her actions with her long sun-streaked light brown hair.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever gazed upon.” Ben spoke earnestly.

“I am sure you say that to all the girls you snog with on a tropical beach.” Layla responded, uncomfortable with the earnestness of his remark, trying to lighten the conversation.

“No, love. I truly do not. You are more than physically beautiful, it is what you hold in your heart that is really wondrous.” Ben spoke as he ran his fingertips down her arm in reverence. Layla gulped nervously as Ben continued, whispering softly as he spoke. “It is the way you always have a kind smile, even for a stranger. The joy you exhibit when you are out there in the ocean. Your protective nature.” Layla didn’t know what to say. She just wanted to loose herself right here and now. But she knew she could not. They could not do it here, like a couple of horny teenagers. She had to get this under control, just for a bit, so they didn’t do something they both regretted.

“C’mon. We should go.” Layla silently urged Ben, trying to extricate herself from his embrace. He responded with what sounded like a whimper and a growl mixed together, but in the end he relented, allowing her to get up. Ben stood up, adjusting his board shorts a bit, as to not embarrass himself with his body’s response to their snogging session. I don’t know why you should be concerned buddy, she undoubtbly could feel your rock hard erection as she was straddling your waist just a few minutes ago, Ben thought ruefully to himself, casually gripping the towels in front of him to hide the evidence of his continued arousal. Layla only smiled as she loaded up the last two boards onto the roof rack, securing them with the bungie cords.

Layla and Ben drove in silence as the night moved in. It was a little bit of a drive from their little hideout back to the resort, but slowly they passed the resort. Ben looked at Layla with a questioning eye. Layla just smiled and kept driving.

Soon they found themselves back at Layla’s house. Ben surmised that they needed to unload the surf boards and such from the vehicle before he could return to the resort. Yes, he found he did not want to go back to the homogenized, if beautiful, landscape of the posh resort. He silently wished Layla would come back with him to the resort and stay…for the night. There, he thought, I admit it. I want to make love to Layla. But Ben knew her involvement with him, at the resort no less, would no doubt be frowned upon by her employers no doubt.

“You want to come in?” Layla asked sweetly, nodding her head to her home.

“Ummm…sure. Yes. Yes!” Ben stumbled as he reached for Layla’s proffered hand as she led him around to the back of her humble home.

She led him through the back, to the sliding glass doors facing the ocean. Ben marveled at the view of the ocean they had. The back porch was messy. Clearly a place to hang out after a hard day surfing. Two hammocks were hung from post to post, a few lawn chairs, a ratty old couch that had seen better days, but still functioned fairly well for when the Xbox was pulled out.

“Sorry about the mess. The boys are just awful about keep this area semi-habitable.” Layla stated embarrassingly as Ben and she navigated through the area.

“Oh, it’s alright. I know what it’s like to have flatmates.” Ben responded, smirking knowingly. “London is not cheap to live in, so flatmates are typically essential.” Ben glanced around and commented, “It doesn’t look like anyone’s home.”

“Probably not. Everyone has 2 or 3 part-time jobs, so it’s like a revolving door around here.” Layla commented as she opened the unlocked sliding glass door. Ben’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“You leave the door unlocked? Isn’t that dangerous, Layla?” Ben stated seriously as he gripped the glass door as they walked in. Layla just laughed.

“Yeah, I suppose it is. But we don’t have anything really worth anything to take.”

"What about your surfboards? Those have to worth something.” Ben stated as they walked into the open kitchen. Layla sighed in relief that it was clean this time. There were times that the kitchen looked like a bomb went off in it. Susie must have cleaned up before she went to work. I will need to do her an extra favor as thank you, Layla thought, as she placed the cooler and her bag on the counter.

“Ummm, well, yeah the surfboards are worth something. But, really if someone wants to ‘borrow’ them to use, well, that’s cool. They always show back up eventually, otherwise you might upset the surfing gods” Layla explained in that sentence the whole mantra of island life. Community was of utmost importance. Community kept them safe and have the ability to not have to lock their doors, to not live in fear. It was wonderful, Ben thought, to live so freely.

Ben casually walked around the very open layout of the modest home. His bare feet hitting the tiled floors, obviously for practical reasons, being so close to the beach and water…carpet would not do at all. The walls were white, like maybe they had been recently painted. There was clutter about, evidence of a party that may have occurred recently. He noticed an extra large pegboard on the wall with what looked like pictures and whatnot pinned all over it. He walked to it, his interest piqued.

“Sorry about the mess out there.” Layla called from the kitchen as she unpacked the remaining fruit and beer from the cooler.

“No worries, love. Looks like whatever happened was a lot of fun.” Ben stated as he gazed at the pictures of Layla and her friends. There were so many. Some were when she was young girl, Ben moved in closer smiling.

“Ohhhh, don’t look at that!” Layla exclaimed, putting her hand over the picture of her holding her first surfboard next to Tommy. Ben laughed at her embarrassment.

“Why not? You look adorable. I particularly liked the flowered bikini. Very 1980’s.” Ben laughed as Layla smacked his arm playfully.

“Shut up!”

“Is that Tommy in the picture with you?” Ben asked, pointing to the picture covered by her hand.

“Yep that was him. His hair was out of control back then. My dad called him Buckwheat…still does.” Layla removed her hand and gazed at the picture with Ben. Ben started to gaze at the other pictures as well.

“Oh no, don’t. Some of those are so embarrassing.” Layla pleaded, covering her face in real embarrassment. Ben smiled as she saw what she meant. Obviously some very late night parties had results in a few rather hilarious pictures of Layla, Tommy, and others.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed. These are great! It looks like you have a great group of friends…”

“Family. Most of my friends are beyond just being friends. They are my family.” Layla spoke earnestly as she looked at the pictures on the board. “This is my life.” Layla shrugged absently. Ben moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around Layla’s waist.

“Anyone should be so lucky to have such a life, Layla.” Ben stated as he contemplated the woman in his arms. Layla ran her hands up his arms, smiling.

“You know…you are getting quite a tan. You are certainly not pasty white anymore.” Layla stated as she ran her hands up and over his shoulders, admiring the golden hue his skin had taken on in the days since his arrival at the resort, and into her life. Ben smiled and enjoyed her soft touches greatly. It was getting late and Layla was sure her roommates would be home soon. It was now or never, she surmised.

“Ben, I was wondering…..”

“Yes….”

“…if you wanted to stay….here…tonight. With me.” Layla looked up expectantly at Ben to gauge his reaction to her very obvious invitation. Layla saw the way his eyes had darkened in the hushed light of the room.

“I mean, it’s not the resort, but…”Layla didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence before Ben swept her mouth into a burning passionate kiss. Layla let out a little squeak of surprise as Ben kissed her, boldly pulling her to the length of his body. They didn’t have a lot of clothes on to start with, so getting naked would be easy enough, Layla thought. Better get this to her bedroom before they fell down right there and went at it.

Breathlessly, Layla pulled away from Ben mid-kiss, turning at the same time, his hands still on her waist. Ben roughly pulled her up against him, nipping at the side of her neck and ear playfully. He obviously does not want to pause in their foreplay to make their way to her room, Layla thought. Layla smiled and giggled as Ben ran his tongue along the side of her ear.

“C’mon, you. You don’t want this to happen right here on the tile floor do you?” Layla teased as she wriggled her way away from Ben’s wicked grasp, holding his hand and pulling him through the kitchen and down the hall.

“Oh, I don’t know. Looked pleasant enough. It could have worked.” Ben stated as he laughed with Layla, who pulled him down the hallway. He could only surmise that she was taking him to her bedroom. It both exhilarated and scared the crap out of him. Was he ready to really do this? Not to say he hadn’t done THIS before, most of the others since Olivia had been actresses he had hooked up with for a brief dalliance. They knew the rules, they both had something to lose if their hook-up got out into the public. With Layla, there were no rules really. It was him and her.

Layla grabbed the doorknob to her bedroom, turning with her back to door, pausing. Ben moved in closer, one arm braced at the side of Layla’s head, as he swept in for a sweet kiss. It was the moment of truth. If they went through this door, all bets were off. She would no longer be in control. She would be shagging a celebrity, someone who had a lot to lose. Was she ready for that, she mused? Ben’s soft lips captured hers again and again, but he didn’t pressure her to move, he just leaned in and kept kissing her. Layla knew he was waiting for her to make the move, but she didn’t want to make it by herself. Time to inject some sanity into this situation.

“Ben. Ben…” She said between kisses, causing Ben to stop for a moment. “Do you…I mean…are you really…okay with doing this?” Layla waited a moment, but Ben just gazed at her. “I mean…you said something about being worried things would change…Are you still worried?” Layla asked expectantly.

“I am completely vexed about everything when it comes to you, Layla.” Ben stated sincerely, running his knuckles along her jaw. “But nothing in the world could pull me away from this moment. I want you. I want all of you. You are like sunshine…” Layla turned the knob to her bedroom door, and pulled Ben inside, kissing him all at the same time.

Ben wrapped his arms around Layla as they stumbled toward her bed. He barely had time to register his surrounds. He didn’t care, all he could feel, see, sense was Layla. Quickly they pulled their clothes off, not much there anyway, but soon it became apparent they were both covered in sand from the beach.

“Wait! I don’t want to get the entire beach in my bed.” Layla announced, standing completely naked against Ben’s equally naked body. “How’s about a quick shower?” Layla whispered softly, eliciting a dark chuckle from Ben.

“Sounds delightful.” Ben whispered back, his hand running down to the small of Layla’s bare back, pressing his hips into her. Oh my god, I’m never going to survive this, Layla thought. Sand be damned, he is making me want him right here, now, sand and all, Layla mused as she tried to make her feet move towards the attached bathroom. But somehow they made it to the shower, the lukewarm water running over them both.

The shower was wonderfully sensual experience, one Layla was definitely going to remember for a long time. Even though they had not had sex yet, Layla felt like she had at least one orgasm. Ben insisted on washing Layla’s hair. He picked up the shampoo bottle, pouring a small amount in his hand and began massaging it into Layla’s hair. His hands were long and strong as they massaged her scalp a bit. It was then he smelled it. It smelled like sunshine in a bottle, and when it mixed with Layla’s unique scent, it smelled like paradise. Layla took some of the shampoo from her hair and started to run it through Ben’s. She wasn’t as good at washing his hair as he was with hers, but he seemed to enjoy her administrations. Ben rinsed the soap from his hair, right over Layla, who giggled playfully. She was fairly certain all the sand was gone now, but she wanted to have a few minutes to get ready for him.

“Stay here. I need to…ummm.” Layla asked softly. Ben smiled back, pulling her softly against him.

“No need, love. I will be along shortly.” Ben placed a soft kiss to Layla’s temple, releasing her from his grasp. A half-smile cocked on his face in arrogance as she stumbled a bit leaving the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER DROOL ALERT - this may make you squirm....in the best possible way. You have been warned

Layla was a jumble of nerves as she quickly exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her naked body. She looked in the mirror over her dresser.

“You can do this.” She said to her reflection. She took a few quick breaths to steady her rapidly beating heart. She grabbed her wide-toothed comb and started working on the tangles in her hair. Quickly she had them all worked out. She listen carefully for a sign Ben was finished with his shower, but the water was still running. She in turn toweled her hair a bit to get as much moisture out of it as possible. Wouldn’t do to have a soggy pillow to lie on, she thought. She pulled back the bed covers, as she did so she heard the shower turn off. Oh god, he’s done. Should I wait in the bed for him or what? Oh fuck, she had no experience with this crap, Layla lamented. Oh shit, she thought realizing they would need some protection if they were going to have sex. Which she had no doubt would happen. She pulled open her night stand, digging. She was sure she had some left from her last boyfriend. But that was like a year  ago…would they still be good, Layla wondered? Shit, shit, shit, she scampered to Tommy’s room. He always had stuff…the man whore he was. She quickly made her way back to her room, two should be enough, right, she thought as she reentered her bedroom. She put the foil packets next to the lamp on her night stand. As soon as she turned around she was face to face with Ben, the towel wrapped around his waist, his hair fingered combed back from his face. Layla’s mouth went dry in response

Ben took in his surroundings in the dim light as he exited the bathroom. The room was simply decorated in turquoise, chocolate, and cream with minimal modern furniture. He noticed the bed covers were pulled back and looked highly inviting. He saw Layla enter the room, with two foil packets in her hand. She tried to casual about it, but Ben knew what they were. Ben walked around towards Layla enjoying the pleasant vision she provided. He stopped right in front of her, her head tilted shyly away, a light blush gracing her sun-kissed cheeks.

“Now….where were we?” Ben asked tilting Layla’s face up to him with the crook of his finger. Layla’s lips trembled a bit in excitement as she gazed up at Ben’s face. Ben noticed this, his brow furrowed with concern.

“Your lips are trembling, my love. I do hope that is from anticipation.” Ben replied with a touch of concern in his voice as he stood before Layla. Layla nodded her head and smiled.

“I’ve never felt anything like this before, Ben.” Layla answered honestly, wrapping her arms around his waist, rest her forehead against his chest, kissing the place right over his heart. Ben slowly responded by tilting Layla’s head back up.

“I am glad.” Ben replied as he moved to brush his lips against Layla’s lips softly. Layla surrendered herself to Ben in that moment, running her hands up his lean back. Ben gently untucked the towel wrapped around Layla’s body, letting the towel fall, exposing her tight but lush curves to his hungry gaze. She had a beautiful body, one that was toned from years surfing and rigorous physical activity. Layla in turn, untucked the towel from around Ben’s waist, letting it fall to the ground as well. Ben pulled her against his lean body, reveling in the feel of her soft skin against his. Their mouths joined silently as their hands roamed. Layla lost some of her shyness, running her hand down Ben’s back, past his lower back, to his tight buttocks. Her hands on his ass and unclothed hips felt incredible, making Ben groan in satisfaction. Two could play at that game, he mused as he reached down to cup Layla’s buttocks, running his hand to the back of her thigh, raising it against his hip. This position put her slightly off balance and more open to him as he plundered the recesses of her mouth. Layla held onto him desperately, but then he reached down and wrapped both her legs around his waist. Layla wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling his head in her hands as they continued to kiss. Ben made the slow, short journey to the awaiting bed.

Soon, Layla was flat on her back with Ben leaning over her, Layla’s legs still wrapped around his hips. Ben could feel her hot core between her legs as his body brushed against her. His arousal truly had a mind of its own, seemingly seeking her entrance. But Ben didn’t want this over quickly. He wanted to enjoy Layla and this moment to the fullest extent. He moved his body down, his lips kissing and nipping along the way. Layla had nice sized breasts, not that it mattered; he was an ass-man, as Adam had pointed out. But they weren’t too big that they overwhelmed him and they were natural. A few times in the past few years he had hooked up with actresses to find that their breasts were too hard for his liking, too unnatural. They looked great, but they didn’t feel great. Ben cupped Layla’s right breast gently, planting a kiss to the top near her nipple. He moved to the left, repeating the kiss there as well.  Layla’s breath hitched a bit as Ben lightly stroked his lips across on nipple, then the next, making them peak and harden in response. Layla threaded her hands through Ben’s slightly damp hair, messing it up slightly, in order to direct him on where to go that felt good. Ben smiled against her skin at her unabashed willingness to make sure he did what she liked. His teeth raked along a nipple, then he would lightly suckle it. The feeling made Layla squeeze her legs slightly against Ben’s hips, her toes curling slightly. “Ohhh, gggodd, yes. More.” Layla spoke breathlessly. It was all the encouragement Ben needed to move his hand down to touch her core lightly. His long fingers were gentle as the rubbed against her pubic bone, searching for the spot that would make Layla gasp. When he found it, as signaled by Layla’s gasp, he moved quickly to place his index finger inside her. She was so wet as his finger entered her. A moment passed and Ben decided to add another finger to his assault, Layla’s hips moving of their own volition. Ben leaned slightly to the side to gain better access to Layla’s neck and shoulder as he worked his magic with his fingers. Layla held Ben’s neck and head against her as he stroked her core and rubbed that spot on her pubic bone that made her want to jump out of her skin. The little nips and kisses he was placing on her neck and shoulder were extremely erotic, especially when he started to talk to her.

Ben pulled his fingers from Layla, reaching across to the nightstand, grabbing a foil packet. He had watched Layla return with the items and place them there well before all of this started. He was glad she was being smart and responsible…it only made her more attractive. Layla whimpered slightly as Ben removed his fingers. She opened her passion-filled eyes to watch him place the condom on himself. She never thought anything in the world was more erotic, until he rejoined lying next to her.

“Tell me you want me inside you?” Ben whispered hotly against Layla’s skin near her ear. Layla thought she was going to die right there from the panther-like tone rising from his voice. He didn’t move or reposition himself, he waited for her to tell him.

“Yes. I want you…inside me.” Layla breathlessly spoke as she kissed his face, lips, eyes, anywhere that was within reach. As encouragement Layla reached down and softly grasped his manhood, her hand stroking his sacs as well. It almost undid Ben, who groaned in response. Ben moved back over Layla, his elbows braced on either side of Layla’s head. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow around her. Ben closed his eyes in concentration as he felt Layla’s hand position him correctly. He was there, right there. All he had to do was push forward. Oh god, this felt good, too good, Ben thought. Having positioned Ben, Layla brought her hands up to lay on Ben’s lower back as she gazed up at the man who was about to make love to her. Ben opened his eyes and glanced down at Layla. He leaned in, she expected he was going to kiss her, but he moved aside to her ear.

“Put her hands over your head, near mine.” Ben whispered. Layla did as he asked, her hands lying next to his. He moved so he could intertwine their hands. Layla was effectively pinned to the bed. Ben slowly moved his lips to kiss Layla, a strong powerful kiss while he simultaneously pushed himself inside her. Layla’s gasped in awe and pleasure at the stretching and fullness she felt as he entered her. Ben caught her gasp with his lips, his growl of intensity mingling with her breaths. He moved slowly at first, wanting to feel the tightness as he moved. It was agony and ecstasy all at the same time. Ben began to move quicker, go a little deeper each time. Their intertwined hands straining as they both moved together. Layla felt lengths of her hair being pulled by their intertwined hands. She’d never been into the rough stuff, but there was something strangely exciting about the feeling of her hair being pulled. She could feel the tightness beginning to build deep in her womb, it was like a band being wound really tightly, about to break. Ben could feel inside her start to throb and it made him move faster, harder. Soon, the band broke for them both….each orgasming at about the same time. Ben laid his head in the crook of Layla’s shoulder as his body quivered and jerked a few times from the depth and breathe of his orgasm.

They laid there for a few minutes, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. Soon, Ben’s arousal shrank and he realized he need to attend to the condom as to not make a mess of things. Slowly, he lifted his head from the crook of Layla’s shoulder. Layla laughed at his flushed face and disheveled hair, curls popping out everywhere. Layla tried to smooth out the worst of it. Ben laughed at the quirky faces Layla made as she tried to tame his unruly hair.

“Alas my dear, I must attend to myself posthaste as to not foul this lovely nest we have created.” Ben leaned up and kissed the tip of Layla’s nose as he gingerly moved off the bed. He pulled the sheet over Layla smoothly as he made his way to the bathroom. Layla very much enjoying the view the entire time as she leaned on her elbow, sheet tucked around her as she gazed.

Layla flopped back on the bed in pure elation. Never in her life had she felt anything like that…ever. It was amazing, he was amazing, this was amazing. She was lying there thinking about everything when she felt the mattress dip under Ben’s weight. Ben slipped under the covers, his hair once again finger combed away from his face, leaning on an elbow, his head in his hands as he gazed at Layla. Layla mirrored his position. She noticed he had fixed his hair, she smiled, reaching over to muss up the top again, playfully.

“Oi! I just fixed that.” Ben admonished trying to fix his hair again. Layla laughed then cooed softly as Ben pulled her up against him again under the sheet, nuzzling her neck. Soon, Ben was petting her and seemed determined for another session of love making. Layla laughed.

“Ben….we only have one more.” Layla whispered in breathless anticipation as his intimate assault on her senses continued, knowing he knew exactly what she meant.

“Well, then we surely should make this one count.” Ben whispered into Layla’s ear as he rolled her onto her back, although that is not how she would end up eventually, much to her enjoyment. Oh yes, being on top was certainty a lot more fun, Layla thought as she moved rhythmically with Ben’s hips.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben and Layla lay in sedated bliss for a time after the second round of love making. Layla was impressed with Ben’s recuperative abilities. Most men they were one and done. She imagined he could go again at this point, judging by the semi-hard bulge resting against her back. Layla had her head laying against Ben’s outstretched arm, a pillow cushioning it. She marveled at his hands, they were so beautiful to look at. She wanted to laugh at herself thinking hands were beautiful. However, Ben’s really were. They were long and graceful, and they did incredible things to her body, which was a plus. Boy, she really had it bad, she thought. And it wasn’t because he was a celebrity. She had barely thought about that. It was just that he was… well, Ben.

Ben had his arm wrapped around Layla’s middle, their hands intertwined softly. Layla looked back at Ben’s face. It was relaxed in its repose, he looked like he was sleeping, but not all the way. Suddenly, Layla heard voices outside the house which snapped her to attention. Ben did too,  but was less concerned. Layla listened, it sounded like Tommy and the boys. Oh god, how was she going to get Ben out of here without them giving her hell? She didn’t want hear it from them. She didn’t do THIS often, but she was sure they would tease her about it.

“Lookkie, Loookie what we have hear!!” one Tommy’s friends exclaimed, probably Paulo, about the Range Rover parked out front.

“Wooo-eeeee! That is an expensive SUV, man!” another one said.

“Ehhh…its probably one of Susie’s guys trying to get into her pants…again.” Tommy announced sarcastically. They all laughed at his comment. Layla just grimaced when she thought about the hell they were going to give her when the found out it was Ben who had gotten into HER pants. Layla looked back at Ben to see if he had heard as well. His eyes were open and he appeared to be listening intently. When Layla looked back, he smiled and leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

“I think we are going to have some explaining to do, Lucy.” Ben stated in a perfect Desi Arnes impression. Layla laughed quietly. They sure would, she just hoped they would not rib Ben too bad.

Layla listened as Tommy called out to Susie.

“Susie! Tell which ever flavor of the month parked his big ass SUV out front to move it pronto! The neighbors will get pissed! Put it in the side yard!” Tommy yelled. Layla winced, it was true they should have parked in the side yard. But all this happened on a whim. Layla could hear the boys setting up the Xbox, arguing as usual. She listened to the refrigerator door open and close. Yep, they were in for the night. Shit! Layla thought, hoping they would go out.

“Well, love, you weren’t going to keep me locked in the tower now where you?” Ben teased as he nipped and kissed the side of her face and neck playfully, pulling her closer up against his back.

“No. But I was hoping we could have more time…to be alone…together.” Layla responded suggestively.

“You little minx. Wasn’t you who told me we only had two?”

“We did only have two. But would risk public humiliation from that bunch to get some more.” Layla turned in Ben’s embrace, kissing him sweetly on the chin.

“Oh no! There will be no humiliation if I am around, I promise you that.” Ben stated as he returned her kiss.

“Well, we will see how you stack up against the Kamikaze Krewe.” Layla pulled back the sheets, rolling out of the bed. Ben made a pouty face as she departed.

Layla quickly wrapped a bathrobe around herself and started to exit the room. Ben will need something to wear back to the resort. His board shorts were full of sand and it would not be comfortable to put them back on. She grabbed his shorts and her clothes to put them in the washer.

“You going out there to face them without me?” Ben whispered. Layla waved a hand to shush him.

“I just realized you need a change of clothes, especially to go back to the resort in. You don’t want to do the walk of shame, do you?” Layla teased as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Ben lowered his head to the spot where Layla had just been and took a deep breath, filling his senses with her essence. He sigh softly, lying his cheek against the still warm surface.

++++

Layla nonchalantly walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to grab a juice box. Tommy glanced over at the noise expected to see Susie.

“Ho! Hey! I didn’t expect to see you here.” Tommy announced, his video game forgotten. Layla shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of cheese she had taken from the refrigerator as well.

“Why? I am off work. I came home. It’s late. No surprise there.” Layla commented.

“Is Susie here? That SUV out front needs to be moved to the side yard.” Tommy stated pointedly, a little annoyed.

“No. I don’t think she is here. But I’ll move it.” Layla responded, taking another bite of cheese. “Hey, can I borrow some shorts from you?”

“What? What do you mean you’ll move it? And why do you need to borrow a pair of my shorts?” Tommy asked, but was cut off as Ben came around the corner, dressed only in a towel around his waist. Ben had quite a self-satisfied smile on his face, and his eyes were heavy-lidded like he had been awoken suddenly. He moved up behind Layla, standing close enough leave no doubt as to what was going on, taking a piece of cheese from the bag and popping it in his mouth.

“I think what she meant is that I will move the car once I can borrow some shorts.” Ben stated quietly, smiling at Tommy. “Good to see you again, Tommy.” Ben reached out to shake Tommy’s hand, who did so absently. Ben never moved from his protective position behind Layla, who was trying not to smirk or laugh at Tommy’s surprised reaction.

“Umm, yeah. Yeah, no problem man. Umm, let me…let me go and see what I got.” With that Tommy left Layla and Ben who were snickering quietly with laughter.

“Thanks! I really appreciate it.” Ben in a slightly more serious tone. Layla realized having Ben around was a lot of fun, if only to see Tommy stumble over his words and dumbfound expression.

++++

Ben left the next morning.

The night before after the exchange with Tommy, Layla and Ben sat out back watching Tommy and the boys play Xbox until the wee hours of the night. After a while Layla and Ben decided to go to bed, but there would be no sleeping. Layla had taken the opportunity to procure two more condoms from Tommy’s stash. And they most assuredly needed both of those foil packets before the night was over.

After Ben left to return to the resort the next morning, Layla couldn’t help but smile at the wonderful feelings that lingered. She silently walked back to the back of the house, when she met up with Tommy.

“Don’t do this Layla.” Tommy stated solemnly. Layla was taken aback by his words and his intrusion into her love life.

“What do you mean? You have plenty of flings, Buckwheat. You don’t have any room to tell me what I can or can’t do in that regard.” Layla replied as she poured herself some juice.

“Yeah, but this isn’t a fling with a local. He’s a howlie, Layla. He’s gonna leave you with a broken heart.” Tommy reminded Layla. A long time ago, when she first started working at the resort, something similar happened and it really crushed Layla. She waited for months to hear back from the guy, but he never called or emailed. All her communications went unanswered. And then, after a little digging, she found him on Facebook. He had a wife and kids. It crushed Layla, bad.

“He’s not like that. Besides I am just having fun.” Layla stated dispassionately, taking a sip from her glass, her hand shaking a bit.

“That shake in your hand tells another story.” Tommy pointed to her hand. “Look I wasn’t gonna say anything to you. But I know who he is, Layla. I mean, when we all met up that day with his friend Adam I knew then. But I didn’t say anything. Obvious he’s looking to escape.” Layla’s body shook a bit realizing she was not alone in knowing Ben’s real identity.

“He’s an actor, Layla! A really fucking famous one, at that. He’s like the biggest thing on the internet. He like played fucking Smaug that I told you about!”

“The dragon…come on. He must be one hell of an actor to play giant lizard.” Layla tried to act like she didn’t know anything. Disway Tommy any further. “He just looks a lot like this guy you think he is, you’re confused.” Layla watched as Tommy typed on his IPhone.

“No I am not! His name is Benedict Cumberbatch! See!” Tommy flipped his phone around and it showed a picture of Ben, in his board shorts, the ones he had on yesterday, carrying a long board. Layla spit out her juice looking at the picture. She grabbed the phone from Tommy.

“Oh My God!” Layla exclaimed.

“You see! I told you it was him.” Tommy announced with a smirk. “You just shagged a big time celebrity, Layla.”

“No!...I mean, yes. But this picture! I mean….It’s from yesterday. That is one of our longboards!” Layla practically threw Tommy his phone. She immediately went to the laptop and to the  Google and typed in Ben’s real name. Tommy leaned over her shoulder.

“Tell me you didn’t know who he was before…..”

Layla didn’t respond. “God damnit, Layla! Are you crazy!” Tommy exclaimed. She knew why he was concerned, but she was too worried about the picture she just saw. Soon she had what she was looking for. She covered her mouth with a gasp, sagging down, covering her face, deflated. Tommy leaned over the computer reading headline after headline on the internet. ‘NEW LADY LOVE FOR CUMBERBATCH IN HAWAII?’ ‘HAS LOVE FINALLY FOUND BENEDICT?’ ‘LOOKS LIKE HE’S FINALLY OVER OLIVIA’ ‘DAMN GOOD SHAG WITH SEXY SURF INSTRUCTOR insider reports’ ‘GAY RUMORS ABOUT CUMBERBATCH FINALLY SQUASHED? HERE’S THE PROOF!’

“This is awful. How did they know? How Tommy??” Layla asked pleadingly. “Nothing ever happens over here during non-pipeline season. I don’t get it.”

“That’s what I am saying, Layla. Everyone wants a piece of this guy. It’s amazing he can ever just can be himself, with anyone.”

No truer words have been said, Layla thought as she contemplated what to do next.

++++

Ben had purposely left his phone in the hotel when he left yesterday to be with Layla. He never imagined he would be gone all night. But he was happy to not have any distractions. He imagined he might have missed a call or two, maybe a text from Adam, but everyone knew he was on holiday, so he wasn’t overly concerned. As soon as he pulled up to the resort, he was greeted by the owner of resort personally.

“Mr. Cumberbatch, thank god you are alright! We have been worried sick about you.”

“Umm….It’s alright I am fine. I just stayed with…some friends…I made here…recently. I hope I didn’t cause too much concern. ” Ben explained dismissively, moving toward the entrance. The resort owner moving with him.

“Your agent has been quite concerned. Seems you left your phone in your room.” The little man handed Ben’s IPhone to him carefully. This made Ben pause and stop.

“You went into my room and took my phone. My personal phone out of my private quarters?” Ben asked angrily.

“I do apologize Mr. Cumberbatch, but your agent was desperate to locate you. Seems she turned on the GPS to your phone and discovered that it was in the room….well, we feared the worst.” Ben calmed a bit at this explanation.

“Well thank you. But as you can see I am fine. No need to worry. I will call my overzealous agent straight away. Thanks!” Ben started to walk away. Thank god he used a passcode on his phone. When it opened it looked like he had missed several hundred text messages and several dozen phone calls. The calls were mostly from his agent, but there were two from his mother. He started to read through the text messages. He started to get the overall jist of what going on. His palms started sweating. What a mess. He should be concerned about his situation, since it affected him greatly, but his first thoughts were of Layla. Oh god, what if they followed him to her house. The press would hurt her down like a wild animal to get the story first. Oh god! He never did get around to telling her. Fuck! FUCK! Fuck! Ben thought. He had made love to Layla under a presumed name. Yeah great way to start a relationship, Cumberbatch.

He entered the bungalow slowly. Suddenly it didn’t feel like it was place he wanted to be. Because she wasn’t with him. But first he needed to figure out what the hell was going, how much was known, and who knew it


End file.
